When Worlds Collide
by What If Universe
Summary: (Sequel to Spider-Man vs Flash) years after they met Peter and MJ, also known as Spider-Man and Spider-Woman they are invited Barry and Caitlin's wedding, and their vacation away from home gets interrupted by Nazis and doppelgängers.
1. Multiverse assemble

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

In a distant world named Earth-X, Germany has won the war. The skies are dark red with same colored lightning flashing everywhere as the Nazi flag hangs everywhere around the city. But there is a resistance in the world trying to stop the reign of terror that they live in.

-

The said rebellion is working on a device to travel in between universes to find heroes that can help save their world, but know that if the Third Reich got their hands on it, they could rule the multiverse and conquer any world they wished. That's why they're doing what they can to get it working before it's discovered.

"Hey, doc, you really think you can get this thing working?" One of the men guarding the entrance asks the scientist.

"We need to make it work if we're ever bring hope back to this darkened world." The scientist states to the guard when suddenly, an arrow comes flying in and kills the scientist and multiple other guards. He looks to see a man in an all dark suit with a hood and a metal mask covering his face and he knows exactly who it is. The_Dark Archer__._

The last guard sees the Dark Archer and runs when he gets shot by another arrow. The Dark Archer takes down the remaining men with hand to hand combat and arrows within a problem.

"You're the best you could send?" Dark Archer asks someone as Guardian emerges from the darkness in his American flag suit.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing." Guardian mocks as Dark Archer quickly shoots an arrow at him and he creates a shield to dodge the attack and begins to walk towards Dark Archer and begins to fight him in hand to hand combat. He gets a few good hits but mostly dodges Dark Archer's attacks when Dark Archer pins him to the wall and pulls out a knife and stabs through him and throws him to the ground and cracks his chest.

"There are more like me...and one day they will free this world." Guardian says with his dying breath.

"That day may come, but you won't be here to see it." Dark Archer states. "That flag died a long time ago."

"Well, it still means something." Guardian informs Archer, believing that the world can still be saved.

"Yeah. It's a bull's-eye." Dark Archer states raising his bow and arrow to his face and shoots him through the head and enters the warehouse to see their machine they is just almost finished and he knows someone who can get it working perfectly.

"With this, our reign will last for eternity." Dark Archer says to himself.

-

On Earth 1, Central City, Barry is in his Flash outfit fighting off King Shark in the streets as he wreaks havoc and Barry tries to avoid his hits.

_"Barry, we have a situation."_ Caitlin says into his comms.

"Yeah, I'm dealing with King Shark right now." Barry tells her.

_"No, it's about the wedding." _Caitlin explains as King Shark grabs him by the neck.

"This is probably not the best time, Cait." Barry states as King Shark throws him into a building. Barry gets back up and speeds back at him and leaps at his back and sends a powerful punch down his back.

_"It's the caterers, they need a final count tomorrow morning and not all of our friends have RSVP'd yet." _Caitlin explains the situation.

"Well, who hasn't RSVP'd?" Barry asks as King Shark falls unconscious.

-

In Star City, the Green Arrow, Oliver Queen is fighting off a gang in a warehouse when Felicity interrupts his fight.

_"Hey, Oliver, we gotta talk." _Felicity says as Oliver falls through the floor as he continues to fight off the men.

"I'm a little busy right now." Oliver tells Felicity as he knocks the man unconscious.

_"Well, it's not like you're dealing with Damien Darhk, I mean, these guys are just some ninjas." _Felicity states, knowing he can deal with these guys blindfolded without his bow and arrow.

"If you were here, you might have a little more respect for "just some ninjas"," he informs her as he shoots another arrow at a ninja, pinning him to the wall.

_"Okay, this is serious. Barry and Caitlin need to know if we're going to their wedding." _Felicity explains to him as he keeps on fighting the ninja as they keep coming at him.

"Of course we're going." Oliver tells her as he throws another ninja into the ceiling.

"Okay, so I'll RSVP yes, then?" Felicity asks as Oliver shoots down the last ninja through several walls.

"Barring further ninjas." Oliver states to her and continues to fight off more ninjas and Felicity starts RSVP'ing.

-

In England 1183AD, the Legends are following knights as Professor Stein is in the middle of the road as they approach him.

"Please, sir, alms for the poor?" Stein asks him.

"Out of the way, old man. Royal business in Nottingham. It'll be your neck if we're late." The knight informs him when they suddenly start getting attacked by someone shooting arrows.

"It's Robin Hood!" The night shouts as a flaming arrow comes flying in and a hooded Sara Lance catches it with ease.

"Not quite." She states and throws the arrow at the knight on the horse and Mick, or Heatwave as he's known for, burns the coach as the rest of the Legends start fighting the other knights.

"Hey, guys, did we RSVP for Caitlin and Barry's wedding?" Sara asks as she fights off a goon.

"We definitely did not!" Jax says.

"Then that's a serious breach of courtesy." Stein says as he watches them fight.

"Weddings are the worst!" Mick states as they fight the rest off as the Waverider comes down towards them.

"All right, team, let's go!" Stein yells through the engines noise. "We got a wedding to prepare for!" He says and they start heading back to the Waverider.

-

On Earth 38, Supergirl's world, Kara is fighting off a Dominator through her city and come crashing down on a man's car.

_"I'm scrambling a strike team." _

_"There's no time, she's on her own. Supergirl, identify the threat so we can help you fight it." _Kara hears the voices of her friends as she keeps fighting the Dominator.

"Dominator." She states, remembering the fight she had with these guys a few years back with her friends. The Dominator comes charging at her and she uses all of her strength to punch it and it goes down.

"These guys are so last year." She states happy to be finished and flies off.

-

On Earth 616, the Avengers world, Peter and Miles are in the middle of a fight with Doctor Octopus after he escaped from the Raft for possibly the thousandth time. Right now, he's trying to steal the arc reactor core technologies for his own personal needs. Peter and Miles are trying to stop him, obviously.

"You know, Ock. If you stopped trying to copy and learnt to do it yourself, you could be successful in life." Miles mocks as Octavius throws one of his four metallic tentacle at Miles and pins him to the wall.

"You are nothing but an ignorant child." Octavius tells Miles as Peter comes swinging in wearing the Iron-Spider suit he used on Titan and against Thanos when he almost sacrificed himself to save the world.

"As, you remember when you used to say that about me? Oh, how times changed." Peter says mockingly and Octavius sends another tentacle his way and Peter uses his strength to stop it from hitting him.

"Did you think you could defeat me? I have upgraded my armor since the last time we fought, Parker." Octavius informs Peter as he sees that he's struggling to hold his arm back.

"Okay, you're right, but here the thing, I was just keeping you here waiting for my backup." Peter tells him when a tremor comes shooting him across the room and takes his arms down. Peter and Miles look to see Daisy Johnson, Quake at the doors with her suit on and arm stretched out from blasting Octavius.

"Thanks for the save." Peter thanks her.

"Well, you're lucky I was in the neighborhood." Daisy jokes at him.

"Very funny. I gotta go, me and MJ have a friends wedding to get to. Miles, you make sure he makes it to the Raft." Peter tells his protege as Miles solutes him mockingly.

"You can count on me." Miles tells him.

"Remember, you and Arachnid are in charge of keeping the city safe for the few days, got it?" Peter asks Miles.

"Don't worry. We got this. You and MJ deserve some time off of all of this. Just don't expect criminals when you get back." Miles informs him.

"Okay, _Ultimate_ Spider-Man, let's see how well you clean up my city in three days." Peter says and leaves and Daisy stops him.

"You really think it's a good idea to leave them to protect your city?" Daisy asks him, concerned on what he's doing.

"Don't worry, he and Mayday are capable of doing this for three days. And if there's a problem, just ask Strange to send us a message." Peter tells her and starts leaving to find MJ to leave for Earth One.

-

On Earth One, the Waverider is flying in and goes invisible near a freeway where Oliver and Felicity are driving on a motorcycle as a breach opens and Kara and Alex exits the breach and a portal opens and Spider-Man and Spider-Woman comes swinging through into the city, missing Supergirl flying around the city with them.

-

Later on, the girls along with MJ are at a nail salon and MJ seems be getting along despite not liking getting her nails done, she Let's it go for special occasions (such as her wedding, Ned and Betty's and so on).

"Caitlin, you are really glowing." Felicity says as she comes in with a drink.

"Actually, it's blush. Glowing is for pregnant women." MJ informs them. "I explained the same to my friends explained that at my wedding." She clarifies.

"She's right, brides blush." Iris says, agreeing with MJ.

"Right, blushing bride, the other thing, not quite ready for." Caitlin states.

"Oh, it doesn't get better than this, ladies." Felicity says as she sits down to get her nails done.

"I know, it feels good to just be away from it all." Kara says.

"Where's Mon-El?" Caitlin wonders, remembering Kara's boyfriend when she last visited.

"You know what? It's a long story, but thank you for letting me bring my sister as my plus-one." Kara expresses.

"Yeah. I'm really excited to meet her." Caitlin says as Kara's nails end up breaking the machine and MJ looks amazed, since not even her powers end up doing that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've warned you." Kara tells the worker as she looks at the machine smoking. "I take a lot of keratin." She explains herself and MJ can see it was just a lie.

"Super strong nails!" Felicity says from her placement.

"So, what about you, MJ? Everything good in New York? How's Mayday?" Caitlin asks, trying to change the topic and get the focus off of Kara.

"Well, Mayday's fine, Peter's been working on Parker Industries' retailing, so nothing made can be used against him. You know, again." MJ says while remembering on how when Peter invented the mechanical limbs, Octavius used it to create his arms and attack the city, then Ock created Scorpion's tail, and so on with most of his achievements being used to try and destroy him.

"Well, cheers, Caitlin, to your big day." Iris says and raises a glass and they all do the same.

-

While they're doing that, the guys are getting their tux's from the store.

"I mean, I've liked Caitlin ever since I met her. How do I fit that much love into one vow?" Barry asks the guys, Oliver and Peter since they're the only two who don't have their tux's yet. "I've already written 38 pages, single spaced." Barry explains his conundrum.

"You could always speed read it." Oliver suggests to him.

"No, no one would understand me." Barry states as Peter and Oliver come out in their tux's.

"I don't know what to do, man, I need help." Barry tells them.

"Look, Barry, I'll tell you the same thing that my aunt told me when I had this problem." Peter says, trying helping his friend.

"Okay, lay it on me." Barry says.

"When you're up there and you know you're with the right person, the words will come from your heart on their own." Peter says, repeating exactly what May said to him from what she learnt when she married his uncle.

"Wow. Some inspiring words from your aunt there." Barry compliments.

"Well, she's always been like that my whole life." Peter says as Oliver comes up to them.

"Barry, I can't believe you're really doing this." Oliver tells him.

"Yeah, man. What can I say, I got the girl. Just like you." Barry talks about him and Felicity. "People like us are gonna find some way to get into trouble. Having people we love by our side, make getting out of trouble easier. We have something to fight for."

"You don't have to tell me." Peter states as he straightens his bow tie.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we properly met." Oliver states to Peter.

"Oh, you're right, my bad. Hi, I'm Peter Parker." Peter says holding his hand out to Oliver.

"Oliver Queen. How'd you two meet?" Oliver asks Barry.

"Let's say we ran into each other while fighting crime." Barry explains.

"Yeah, I know he's the Flash. On my earth, I'm called Spider-Man." Peter states to Oliver.

"His earth? Like Kara?" Oliver asks Barry.

"Sorta. He's from another earth we haven't been to before." Barry tries explaining the multiverse to Oliver.

-

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco is working on something for Jax and Stein, it's a serum to stop the Firestorm genetics in them.

"I call it, _the calm after the Firestorm_." Cisco says as a bottle with a serum emerges from a machine.

"What is it?" Jax asks him.

"It's a deficient acceleration serum." Harry explains to them.

"It's a cure?" Stein asks them. "We've spent months trying to devise a solution to neutralize the Firestorm matrix." He states to them wondering how they solved it.

"Uh, sewerage ourselves without exploding." Jax clarifies for them.

"Or switching bodies, we read your notes." Harry explains. "Although, why you wouldn't want to switch bodies with him is beyond me." He states to them.

"What Squidward is trying to say is, we took the data you extrapolated from Newton and Curie and Galileo-" Cisco says And is interrupted.

"Hacks. Everyone of them." Harry states interrupting Cisco.

"And we ran it thoug a Conway class nucleo-dynamic synthesizer. Curtesy of yours truly. Hold your applause." Cisco tells them.

"First off, nobody was clapping. Secondly, it was mostly Parker since you did it in his laboratories and he told you what you needed. Thirdly, that explains why it couldn't splice a proton for a neutrino field." Harry says and laughs at his own joke.

"I'll splice the proton for, your neutrino field." Cisco states to Harry.

"_Fields_. I've got a million fields." Harry corrects Cisco as they get into each other's faces while arguing again.

"Really? Are all of your friends this unbearable?" Cisco asks Harry and they start arguing louder.

"Gentlemen, we appreciate your efforts, but how do you account for the destabilization of the Firestorm matrix?" Stein asks them.

"We trick it." They both say at once.

"Quark spheres." Stein realizes. "They'll convince the matrix that our genetic codes are connected, when, in actuality, they're not. That's genius." He says while getting excited and happy.

"And, you're sure this'll work?" Jax asks. "No powers for either of us?" Jax asks them.

"Guaranteed to put out the fire in Firestorm." Cisco states.

"One of you takes it."

"You're back to your old selves."

"No offense."

Stein still looks at the serum in shock. "Just to be safe, I'd like to have Gideon run some tests, calculate dosage. We could take this directly after the ceremony. I can't wait to tell Clarissa and Lily I'm finally coming home. This is fantastic news, isn't it?" Stein asks Jax.

"Yeah, it's great. It's everything we wanted, so thanks, guys." Jax says unenthusiastic about loosing Stein.

-

Back on Earth-X, the Nazis moved the multiverse traveling machine to a new location and have an army inside and outside guarding it. Dark Archer stands in the center of it all as they drop the Nazi flag and solutes.

"Hail victory!" He states and his men do the same and shout "Hail fuhrer!"

Dark Archer approaches his lead scientist, General Venom. A man wearing the Symbiote with pride and is the one in control, not the Symbiote. Not only is he the head scientist, but also Dark Archer's most trusted general in his army. His suit is a complete dark version of the Spider-Man suit, no white emblem like Earth 616 Venom, no muscles shown, just a dark suit that is impenetrable.

"The rebels' technology is impressive. It's a good thing you stoped them when you did." General Venom states to Dark Archer.

"Can you make it work?" He asks Venom.

"Yes. But before I send someone important through, I'd like to use some test subjects. To ensure it has no traps within it to kill us and our men." He explains to Dark Archer when Powergirl flies down to them and looks at General Venom.

"You have one day." She states to him.

"That's all the time I'll need, ma'am." He explains to them.

"Then get to work, General." Dark Archer says and leaves them to work.

-

Back on Earth One, Stein is still looking over the serum when Caitlin comes and knocks on the door.

"Almost time for the rehearsal dinner." Caitlin informs him.

"Of course, I was just finishing some personal work." Stein tells her. "Come in, my dear, how are you feeling?" He asks her.

"Well, you know how it is. I guess everyone gets nervous in their own way." She says to him and sits next to him.

"Yes, the last wedding we attended together..."

"Was my last one." Caitlin states, knowing what he meant.

"Ronnie was such a great man. I should know. I might've spent more time with him than you did." Stein says, remembering Ronnie when he and him were conjoined.

"He was the best. But I think he'd be so happy for you, though." She tells him.

"And I think he'd be happy how you've moved on and met someone else." Stein says regarding Barry.

"You know Cisco and Wells needed my help with that cure along with our new friend Peter, right?" Caitlin asks him.

"Of course, my darling. Regarding this Peter, will he be attending tonight?" Stein asks, hoping to thank the man who helped with the cure.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to introduce you two." Caitlin promises him. "So what will you do when you're not longer Firestorm?" She asks him.

"Be a better husband, I hope. And father. There's a project I promised Lily we would work on together. And, most importantly, I'll be spending time with my grandson. I plan to regale him with thousands of bedtime stories from all of my adventures, and I intend to teach him chess." Stein starts listing everything he plans on doing once he's free of the fear of dying while saving the world.

"That sounds lovely." Caitlin states happy for him. "We better get going. Joe said that he'd lock up anyone who missed his speech, and I hope to not be Imprisoned for my wedding." She says getting out of her seat.

"You better run along." He says. "I'll be right with you." He explains and starts looking at the cure one more time.

-

At Jitters, they're having the rehearsal dinner and everyone is either catching up or getting to know each other, and as she promised, Caitlin introduced Stein and Peter to each other and they've started getting along.

Cisco finds Mick by the food eating and drinking.

"I never saw you for a wedding guy." Cisco states to the man he once fought to throw in prison.

"I neve pass up on a free buffet. Or on open bar." Mick replies to him and walks past Caitlin.

"Sorry, didn't I try and kidnap you, once?" He asks her.

"Yes. And I wouldn't try that again." Caitlin states to Mick and walks back over to Barry.

As she does, the doors open and Eddie, Iris and Jax join them.

"Would you excuse me a moment." Stein asks Peter and goes to Jax and MJ goes to Peter.

"Jefferson, I've been meaning to talk to you." Stein tells him.

"Where have you been, man?" Jax asks, since he hasn't seen him since the talk they had with Cisco and Harry.

"This." He states showing the serum for the Firestorm separation.

"Wait, I thought the cure S.T.A.R. Labs made for us was blue, not...orange." Jax states completely confused by him.

"This isn't the cure. This is a molecular resequencing smart virus with a non-normative reciprocal action."

"Do you just make up scientific words to make yourself sound smarter, Stein?"

"The contents of this file will rewrite your DNA and give you superpowers."

"Are you serious? What kind of powers?" Jax asks him.

"Well, I extrapolated it from the genetic abilities of a Microhexura Montivaga. The spruce-fir moss spider." He explains to him.

"You're trying to turn me into a spider?" Jax asks completely confused.

"Well, no, I mean, you won't be super strong and an,e to lift ten times your body weight. Nor will you be able to shoot webs from your backside, thankfully."

"What powers would that give me?" Jax asks.

"You'll be able to stick to things." Stein explains. "As if you were glue."

"Yeah, the spectacular Sticky-Man." Jax says mockingly.

"Well, I'm sure Cisco could fashion you a more exciting sobriquet. The important thing is, you can still have what you want. You told me, when we began our latest adventures, that all you wanted was superpowers and be able to be on the Waverider. Now you can have both. You may not be able to be Firestorm anymore, but you can still be a Legend." Stein explains and Jax scoffs at him.

"I thought you would be happy about it." Stein says, confused by his reaction.

"Yeah, you would think that, you wouldn't you?" Jax asks and walks away.

Stein stays where he is confused when Peter comes into his sight.

"I wouldn't think you didn't hear any of that?" Stein asks him.

"Sorry to say, me and the Mrs. heard the two of you across the room. Ironically, we do have the powers of a spider, including enhanced hearing. And from what I've heard, I understand him and it seems you are a little confused by him." Peter states and sees Stein is surprised.

"You truly are a genius." Stein says.

"Look, when I was younger, I lost my parents and had to live with my aunt and uncle. Now the three of us got along great for years. Then an accident happened and I gained powers. I stared to physically change, then even a little mentally change. I became arrogant and even cocky. One day me and Ben had an argument about it, and I stormed off. I'll skip ahead and just state that I lost him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was supposed to do after that day. I lost someone who cared for me, kept me safe, over time I got better but the pain is still there. He was like my father. And that's what I saw in his eyes. I didn't see a friend loosing a friend. I saw a son loosing a father." Peter explains his point to Stein.

"So, he thinks that since I want to leave, it's like he'll feel like he's loosing someone close to him again?" Stein asks Peter.

"You guy just gotta talk it out, that's my advice. It's what I wished someone told me before I stormed off that day." Peter says just as Joe starts clanking his glass with a fork.

"Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink. So, the old man has a few words to say. What can I possibly say about Barry and Caitlin that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're the two smartest people I know, kindest, caring, and bravest, but we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you about someone you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be dad to both Barry and Iris, and then Wally came along and...then watching these two, face what they have in the past few years with determination, and trust, grace, and love, so much love. You see two people who face every danger together, and you want it, too. So, Barry, Caitlin. Iris, even you, Eddie. Thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have. I love you all. To Barry and Caitlin." He says finishing his speech.

Everyone raises their glasses and repeat him.

"That was pretty good speech." Peter tells MJ.

"Yeah, sure beat Ned's at our wedding." MJ states.

"Hey, he did his best."

"So, your tingle still telling you something's gonna happen?"

"I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling it's because we're in the same room as a dozen different heroes."

"Well, my senses aren't saying anything."

"Maybe it's just me. I need this break for this reason, I've got paranoid."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Hey, where's Kara's sister?" MJ asks noticing Alex is gone.

"And where's Sara?" Peter asks about the person he got to know when he was talking about time travel to the Legends.

-

During the night, everyone either bunked together at Joe's house or at Stein's place, as for Peter and MJ, they rented out a hotel room for a couple of nights for them to have some time alone and a place to stay after the wedding before heading back to their world. At Stein's home, he sees Jax asleep on the couch and takes into account what Peter told him and hears a knock at the door and he opens it to find Peter himself.

"Mr. Parker, you're early." Stein says happy to see him.

"Believe me, it's the first time I've ever been told that. I left MJ to sleep a while longer at the hotel and thought I'd take a stroll." He jokes and Stein invites him and they see Mick in a robe.

"Ah, Professor. Your daughter insisted I not walk at your house naked, so I found one of your dresses." Mick tells them and Peter looks just as confused as Stein is. "You're out of milk." Mick states and leaves up the stairs.

"That's not normal, right?" Peter asks Stein.

"Sadly, my dear boy, he's not as controlling of himself normally. Now, while we have a moment, before everything, I just wanted to thank you for what you said the other night. You're right, I was caught up in my retirement I forgot Jefferson has to loose me to gain that." Stein states to Peter.

"Like I said, just talk it out and he'll understand." Peter says and joins them for breakfast while waiting for everyone to be ready for the day.

-

Later on at the church, Peter waits and finds MJ walking in with sunglasses.

"Finally learnt how much liquor it takes for us to get drunk?" Peter asks her since he didn't drink anything last night but she certainly did.

"Not another word from you, or I will unleash the Sinister Six on you myself when we get home." She threatens him and that shuts him up quickly, even though me knows she would really do that...possibly wouldn't? And that's when they head inside with everyone else.

"Welcome to the Snow/Allen wedding, can I show you to your seat?" The receptionist asks Mick. "Are you here for the bride or groom?" She asks him.

"Well, considering I've tried to kill,the groom a couple of times, it's probably best I sit on the bride's side." He states and she laughs at it not realizing he wasn't kidding.

"Well, that would be the left side." She informs him and he sits next to the captain Singh of the Central City police apartment and his husband.

"Do I know you?" He asks Mick and he holds his hand out and shakes it.

"I hate cops." Mick tells him.

"Friend from work?" His husband asks him.

"Not exactly." He states.

Peter and MJ are sitting next to Iris and Eddie as the wedding starts and Peter's senses are blazing louder than an air raid alarm.

"Hey, you okay?" MJ asks whispering, seeing him in distress.

"My senses haven't been like this in years. Somethings not right here." Peter tries explaining while trying his best to be straight headed for his friends.

"Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married?" The priests asks them. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He states when a blast comes in and kills the priest and everyone turns to see Nazis come in with guns and someone flying above them with the Nazi symbol on her chest.

"Peace is overrated." The woman states to them as they see someone wearing a ragged up mask leading the men.

"Nazis?" Oliver asks, confused.

"I hate being right all the time." Peter states.

The Nazis start shooting and Barry speeds around to stop them, Jax and Stein join up to become Firestorm and start fighting off the Nazis, Peter and MJ run behind a barrier and do the Wakandan salute to activate their web shooters and they're ready to fight.

"Get everyone out of here!" Kara yells and takes off her glasses.

Wally starts evacuating the people, Barry moves to Caitlin as she's hiding under the seats.

"Cait, I think we're gonna need Frost's help." Barry tells her and Killer Frost takes over and looks around and at her dress.

"Caity finally made some good dress choices." Frost comments and starts shooting ice at the Nazis.

Mick takes out his heat gun and starts burning them all. MJ runs in to help Alex and Sarah to fight of the group of Nazis while Peter leaps to save someone who's cornered by Nazis. As they start shooting, Peter comes swinging in and uses his senses to dodge the bullets and kicks the Nazi in the face, taking him down. He thinks he won when suddenly, someone comes flying in though the wall and holds him to the ground.

He quickly moves to see familiar eyes, long dark brown hair and a mask covering his mask. But the most important detail he noticed was the metal arm and he couldn't think logically when he realizes who it is.

"Bucky?" Peter asks confused about how he's still here and alive when he died 15 years ago for half of the universe.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The Winter Solder asks and begins to punch Peter. Peter uses his web shooters and pulls a chair at Bucky and uses the second to get free and begins to fight off Bucky.

"Bucky, come on, man. It's me, Peter." Peter tells him trying to break him free of the mind control when he gets crushed into the wall by someone his senses didn't see coming. He looks up to see someone wearing an all dark version of his costume, even darker than the Venom from his world and sees the Nazi symbol on his shoulders. But there should be no way this guy hid from his senses if he wasn't a Symbiote since they're the only thing he can't sense.

"Venom?" Peter asks confused to how both Venom and Bucky are here and beings to fight them.

Kara looks towards the hooded figure. "Who are you?" She commands from the figure.

"Come find out." Powergirl states and Kara ad Er start fighting and fly out and continue to fight as Dark Archer comes in and starts to shoot everyone.

Olive sees him and takes out his bow he brought, knowing he was gonna fight eventually.

Sarah, Alex and MJ just finish off the Nazis as Prometheus approaches them with a sword.

"One wedding, three funerals." He tells them as MJ just webs his face and they start fighting him. Oliver watches as Dark Archer aims his arrow and shoots and Oliver shoots to stop the arrow and he doesn't miss and Dark Archer misses Harry as he evacuated the people.

Peter and General Venom are still fighting as it seems Venom can predict his every move and counterattack as Peter is loosing the fight against him.

MJ, Alex and Sarah are still fighting Prometheus and use what they can as weapons. Cisco Vibe-blasts Nazis surrounding him as Mick is walking around and just burns the nearest person, hopefully they're all Nazis. Frost forms her fist into a sharp icicle and uses it to stab the Nazis and take sthe remaining ones down. Suddenly, an arrow comes flying in and Wally catches it before it could reach Peter. Wally was about to shoot it back at Dark Archer when it electrocutes him and he falls.

"Cisco, up top! I need a breach!" Oliver tells Cisco and he opens a breach for him and he goes through and fights Dark Archer hand to hand.

Back to the girls, they make quick work of Prometheus and knock him unconscious.

"You've got some nice moves, MJ." Sarah comments.

"Yeah, where was Peter?" She wonders and looks to see him fighting Venom. "Oh no." She says and runs to he,p him.

Peter is thrown against the wall as Venom has him pinned. "You had so much potential, Parker. Why'd you have to waste it?" General Venom asks as his hand turns into a sphere and is ready to kill him when MJ comes in from behind and kicks him off of Peter. Before Venom could get back up, Kara comes crashing in through the window as Powergirl comes flying down behind her.

"Stay down." Powergirl warns her and Kara tries getting back up and quickly turns and claps her hands together sending a powerful shockwave through the church blasting the widows clean off and Peter and MJ watch as Venom squirms from the noise and sees that he has the same weaknesses as their Venom which makes them even more confused. Powergirl falls down and Kara gets up to punch her away and Dark Archer sees her down and yells "no!" He leaps to help her up. "Fall back! Everyone fall back!" Venom commands them and they drop a device that leaves them disoriented for a second and see they've escaped.

"Best wedding ever." Mick states and everyone looks at the damage and that they've left Prometheus.

-

Later they bring everyone to S.T.A.R. Labs and bring Prometheus to the pipeline for questioning. Caitlin is currently checking on Cisco who had been taken down rom the blast Kara sent out.

"There must be some way to wake him up." Stein states. "I honestly think the world has gone mad."

"He's definitely got a concussion. It's not too bad, though." Caitlin says dressed in her Killer Frost suit. "He'll be out for sometime."

"May I ask why you're dressed like that?" Stein asks referring to her costume.

"Oh, I become Frost when I'm angry or scared, and something tells me I'm gonna be both of those before this is all over." She explains herself.

Outside, Peter and MJ are checking each other's wounds.

"How you holding up?" MJ asks Peter.

"Confused. That was Venom. But it couldn't be. Venom and Carnage are still merged on our world." Peter states to her.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we'll get some answers from that scarecrow guy we have locked up." MJ says trying to lighten the mood.

"We come for a wedding and end up fighting Nazis. Where's Cap when you need him?"

"Well, Strange is expecting us to check in tomorrow, hopefully we can get him to send us some help. We just need to get our suits from the hotel room before they get to them."

"What about you-know-who?" He asks referring to the man they saw with the metal arm.

"There's no way that's Barnes. He sacrificed himself for the soul stone."

"And what if it is?" He asks as the team comes in.

"So, what's the game plan?" Wally asks them.

"There isn't one yet. Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Joe, Iris, Eddie and everyone as far away as possible." Barry tells them.

"No way, man. I have to help out. Come on." Wally states wanting to help.

"You're helping by keeping our family safe." Barry informs him.

"Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe." Joe states agreeing with Barry.

In the pipeline, team Arrow is locking up Prometheus so he can be interrogated.

In the cortex, they're figuring out the next step.

"You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asks the others and Mick shows a device in his hand.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret." Mick tells them and you can hear how he doesn't care .

"Any ideas where they fled?" Barry asks Kara.

"No, I flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them." Kara tells them.

"Well, clearly they attacked because we were all there." MJ states to them.

"Kill earths heroes, sadly just like they tried at our wedding, then what was their next move?" Peter states.

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Felicity tells them.

"Make America Aryan again." Jax says.

"Which it never was." Caitlin replies.

"I hate Nazis." Mick says.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over 70 years ago." Stein interjects.

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry states.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick asks confused .

"Remind me later, I'll try explaining." Peter tells him.

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara says.

"How did they even know you were on this earth?" Alex asks her sister.

"And How was she as strong as you?" MJ asks.

"What about that guy with the full black suit?" Jax asks looking to Peter. "It seemed like you saw a ghost when you saw him." He explains.

"Venom. An alien with the characteristics of a symbiote from the dark depths of space. A few years ago, he bonded with me to find the perfect host, I learnt he was changing me and got rid of him. But a few years ago, he was bonded to another Symbiote known as Carnage. And as of now, the two of them(or one of them) are in a cell in the most secure prison on earth." Peter explains his relationship to the Symbiote to the team.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot. You know, I think it's time we got some answers." Oliver states looking at the footage of Prometheus in his cell.

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking." Jax tells him.

"So let's make him talk." Oliver tells them as Prometheus looks towards the camera.

-

On a rooftop in Central City, Powergirl, Dark Archer and General Venom are looking out to the city.

"The kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated." Venom tells them.

"Next time, we'll be more prepared." Archer tells him.

"Next time, she won't be so lucky." Powergirl tells him as a flash of yellow lightning comes in and they turn to see Reverse Flash.

_"What did you do?" _He asks with his voice vibrating and removes his mask and stops vibrating. "What did you do?!" He asks them all. "You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!" Thawne states to the three of them.

Dark Archer does as he did and removes his mask to reveal Oliver Queen. "Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered." He expains to Thawne.

"Oh, opportunity knocked and you answered." Thawne says mockingly. "Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus and Venom is now weakened!" He yells at them as General Venom removes the Symbiote around his head to reveal Peter Parker.

"I don't need you to speak for me, Thawne." Peter tells him and gets to his face. "The Winter Soldier did his job and gathered information and got me out of there, when we're done with Sergeant Barnes, we wast him."

"Boys, boys, boys, don't fight." Powergirl tells her two generals and separates them. "You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes." She says and removes her mask to reveal Kara Danvers. "Look, we will have another chance to achieve victory. And when we do, we will kill every last one of them." She states angered by her defeat in the church.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	2. Greatest enemy

**Yeah, I'm sorry. I should've warned updates might be slow. There's gonna be a small number of chapters for this story, but long chapters. Also quick detail, Oliver and Felicity are already married.**

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

In the pipeline Barry and the others are watching Prometheus as he removes his mask and Oliver, Sara and Felicity look like they've just seen a ghost. "Oh my god." Felicity says, seeing his face.

"_Oh my god_, what? Felicity, you know this guy?" MJ asks Felicity.

"That's Tommy Merlyn." Sara explains. "He died eight years ago." Felicity replies.

"Oliver, who's Tommy Merlyn?" Barry asks his friend.

"Thea's other brother...and best friend." Oliver explains in complete shock he's alive and moves closer towards the cell. "We're gonna need a moment alone." Oliver tells them and they leave them and hear back for the cortex.

-

"He's a crony." Mick tells them and they're confused. "Anachronism." Stein says, correcting him. "That's what I said." Mick states. "Lately we've been dealing with anachronisms. It's people and things displaced throughout time." Sara explains.

"Okay, but why would Nazis from 1945 wanna crash someone's wedding?" MJ asks, not getting their plan.

"Crab legs. They were delicious." Mick says and nobody couldn't argue with him.

"Well, MJ has a point, though." Alex says from across the room. "If they're out of time, they would be targeted the military or law enforcement."

"Tommy was plucked from the past and put in the Prometheus wardrobe? That doesn't make any sense." Felicity tells the group as Peter and Barry return and Peter is holding their suitcases.

"Hey, where'd you go?" MJ asks them.

"Well, were going into a fight, might wanna dress right." Peter says and hands her the suitcase with her Spider-Woman suit and he has his with his Iron-Spider suit.

"It does make sense if we're not dealing with an anachronism." Caitlin states to them. "Visitors from another earth?" Barry asks her, seeing what she's thinking. "Whoa. There are more than one?" Jax asks them.

"Well, were from Earth-616, and our friend told us theirs actually 675 Earth's in total." Peter tells them.

"Though I'm hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant." Stein informs them.

"I can." Harry says and they turn to look at him leaning against the wall. "There's a 676th earth, and it's called Earth-X." He states and goes over to the computers and shows footage of the Nazis winning WWll, and even the death of Steve Rogers, Captain America.

"It doesn't have a designation, and you need to know what you're looking for to find it, because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there." Harry explains to them as they look at the screens in horror. "It's basically earth. Same history, same timeline, with one crucial and critical difference."

"Let me take a wild guess. Nazis invented the atomic bomb before the United States did, and were more than happy to use it." MJ guesses and Harry states she's right.

"That and perfected the formula for super soldiers, the destruction Red Skull brought with. But, yes, the Nazis won the war, and New York, London, Paris, Moscow...all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also all throughout the Americas, and hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents until his death in 1994." Harry finishes explaining.

"Now they're not happy ruling just one earth." Felicity says and leaves for some air.

"We have to find them and stop them." Kara states. "I mean, do you think they're using breach to hop between worlds?"

"Well, they could have sorcerers like us on our earth." MJ tells them. "That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by." Alex interjects.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building...and Rory." Barry states. "Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X." He says and they all walk off and Peter goes to Caitlin at the computers.

"Hey, Caitlin, you think Cisco would mind if I were to add something to your systems?" Peter asks Caitlin.

"What are you thinking?" She asks him, confused.

"Well, a while back, I was able to throw together an algorithm to find anything in New York resembling a Symbiote. So, if I threw that and what you guys have on your computers, I might be able to rule out a few places." Peter explains his plan to her.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Caitlin asks.

"I just have to add Karen to your system." He explains and attaches his suitcase to the computers and his spider emblem appears on the sceen.

"_Good evening, Peter. How was the wedding?_" Karen asks him and Peter rolls his eyes. "Hey, Karen, do you still have the algorithm we used to track down Venom years ago?" Peter asks his A.I.

"_Of course, Peter. You had it permanently stored in my memory in case mr. Eddie Brock planed to thwart his revenge on you." _Karen replies jokingly.

"Okay, I got it, just run that algorithm for as far as you can, and keep an eye out for anything related to Nazis or the SS." Peter informs her. _"Starting algorithmic procedure. Would that be all, Peter?" _Karen asks and starts the search. "Now we just have to wait for something to appear, and Karen will automatically let us know." Peter tells them and now all they have to do, and all they can do, is wait.

-

"Earth-X?" Oliver asks Tommy.

"That's right. And I'm dead on this earth. I'd almost prefer that. I was born into the Reich. The whole world is the fatherland. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We ave youth groups, military training. We all grow up without a choice." Tommy explains to Oliver, sadly.

"You have a choice now. You can tell me where to find the others from Earth-X." Oliver explains to his friends doppelgänger.

"On my earth, you are my best friend." Tommy states. "I would die for you."

"I would've died for you."

"Would have?"

"You beat me to it. I lost you. It was like...loosing a limb. And you weren't my best friend." Oliver says and starts choking up. "You were my brother. And you sacrificed yourself for a woman we both loved. And I was right there and I had you right here. You were a good man here. And I believe you still can be."

"No, you don't understand. If I...if I were to talk, if I were to break, the fuehrer will send General Venom to kill my father. He'll kill my mother, bite the heads of everyone I love." Tommy says in fear.

"I will not let that happen. I will stop him." Oliver informs Tommy.

"You think you can do that?" Tommy asks and Oliver can hear the fear in his voice.

"I promise you that I can do that." Oliver says and Tommy smiles menacingly.

"Then you really are a special kind if idiot." He tells Oliver. "Your naïveté would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic. Is this how it is on your planet? Everyone swayed by sentiment? Is everyone here really so weak? The Reich will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, you...you won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel your skull crack under the weight of his boot. Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're gonna die badly...In ways that would give even monsters nightmares." He drops his mask and reaches for something in his mouth. "I really wish I could live to see it." He states and bites down on it before Oliver could open the cell and dies.

-

In their hideout, Thawne and Venom are working on something when an alert goes off from Oliver's suit and he sees its Tommy's life system.

"He's gone." Oliver tells them.

"Who?" Thawne asks him. "Merlyn?" He asks not surprised.

"The biosensors in his suit indicate his heart stopped." Oliver explains as he starts getting upset.

"He always see,ed kind of soft to me." Thawne states as Kara comes in. "Oliver."

"He died for you." Oliver tells Kara. "And we will make his death worthwhile."

"That doesn't change the fact that now we're down a man." Thawne informs them all.

"Keep your focus where it belongs and get to work on locating that prism." Oliver commands him, getting frustrated with the speedster.

"Watch your time..or I'll watch it for you." Thawne warms Oliver and he pulls out an arrow and throws Thawne against the wall.

"Oliver!" Kara and Peter yell at him. "Did you just tell me to watch my tone?" Oliver asks Thawne. "You're angry...and I like it." Thawne informs Oliver.

"Don't you mock me!" Oliver states to him.

"Don't threaten me, or have you forgotten?" Thawne asks and raises his vibrating fist. "I could end your life before you birth your next thought." Kara walks up to him and places her hand against his chest. "Try it, once I crush every bone in your body." Kara warns him.

"Okay, were all going a little too far here." Peter interjects before they start killing each other.

"Venom's right. Here's what I suggest. I will stop vibrating my hand, you will stop crushing my chest, and you be 10% less brooding." Thawne suggests and they all back away from each other and Oliver drops the arrow.

"We accomplish nothing by arguing against ourselves." Peter informs them. "It's the accomplishing nothing that has me concerned." Thawne states to Peter. "We came here to conquer this earth, or have you forgotten?" He asks them.

"Locate the prism. Please. Once we have identified the location of the target, I will devise a plan of attack." Oliver tells the two of them and they leave to locate it.

"I'm sorry about Merlyn." Kara tells Oliver. "He should've died in the church instead of taken prisoner." Oliver states. "Kara, we need that prism. We are running out of time."

"You have to trust in the plan, Oliver. You should, it's yours." Kara informs him. "And do you trust me?" Oliver asks her. "I do. With all my heart." She tells him and they kiss.

-

Back at S.T.A.R. labs, they're still waiting for Karen to pick something up. "So Peter has Karen hacking into everything she can get into, and that appears to be anything he can." Jax informs them.

"Okay, what about the Waverider? I mean, a time traveling spaceship must have some sorta way to boost the tracking system he placed we could use." Caitlin suggests.

"Not exactly. It's in the stone age. The literal Stone Age." Jax explains.

"Well, parallel earth jumping is Cisco's specialty." Caitlin states.

"And since he's so busy being unconscious right now, I guess we're on our own." Harry replies as Stein enters the labs.

"Oh, perfect timing, man." Jax informs him, "we're trying to find the guys from Earth-X, and we're coming up with nothing. Peter's algorithm is bouncing around the city, not finding anything."

"I'm sorry, would you excuse us for a minute?" Stein asks the other two, Harry and Caitlin get the hint and leave them.

"Grey, we have Nazis from a parallel earth running around. We don't have time for-"

"which is precisely why we cannot afford to be at odds with each other right now." Stein interrupts him. "I hardly need a psychic connection to know that you're upset with me, and Peter brought up a conclusion the other night I wanted to talk to you about."

"Just forget about it, man."

"After analyzing his theory carefully, it would make sense if my decision to be with my family forced you to leave the Waverider, but I never accounted to how it would make you upset. My retirement requires you to give me up. I just don't see what you're this upset about."

"Look, man, I thought I already made peace with how much you want to be with your family. I thought I'll stay on the Waverider. Maybe I can't be Firestorm, but I could still be a Legend. But recently I realized I can't be Firestorm _or_ a Legend with you. I never knew my father, but I got to know you. You're the closest thing I've got to a dad, and now...you're leaving." Jax states and walks off and Stein realizes Peter was right.

-

In the cortex, Felicity and MJ are watching the monitors for Karen to pick something legit up. MJ is just hanging from a web she shot at the ceiling while reading a book she packed.

"How far of Central City have you searched, Karen?" MJ asks out of the blue, not getting into the book while being on edge.

"OhMyGoD, I forgot you were there!" Felicity yells and starts calming down.

"_I have searched most of the common places of the city for villains to be hiding, mrs. Parker. That being abandoned warehouses, broken down facilities, and such. And now I'm moving to the outer parts of the city. _Karen informs them as Caitlin comes in and sees them.

"You two got nothing, too?" She asks them.

_"_If by _us_ you mean the A.I., then yeah. We've got nothing." Felicity replies. "Well, she's got a book." Felicity jokes and pints to Michelle.

"You know, this is sadly no different to how my wedding went, if it makes you feel better, Cait." MJ states to them.

"Really? Nazis invaded your wedding?" Felicity asks.

"Nope. A psycho with four metallic arms, a crazy hunter with a sphere, a man trapped in a metallic rhino suit, a guy who could make illusions to trick you to do just about anything, and a alien parasite." She states, listing the Sinister Six's first members. "Those are also the same people who turned me into this, so i got some ups and downs." MJ jokes when Karen interjects.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but I finally have a location on the Nazis." _Karen informs and brings up a local map and they see the location.

"They're breaking in Dayton optical systems?" Felicity asks, confused.

"Karen, you sure this is them?" Caitlin asks as the computer changes into video feed and shows the Nazis attacking people.

"I'll get Peter his suit." MJ says and detaches the suitcase from the computers.

"I'll get Barry." Caitlin replies and run off.

-

Once they were told where, they decided to send their fastest members first. That being Barry, Kara, Peter and Oliver. Kara comes flying down outside the labs as Barry speeds in and peter comes swinging in, wearing the Iron-Spider suit. They stand there waiting when they hear a motorcycle coming up with Oliver in his gear and he approaches them and gets off.

"Just a quick reminder, super speed...I don't have it." Oliver informs them.

"I did offer to get you here." Peter tells him.

"I prefer my feet on the ground." Oliver states and they start walking towards the facility.

"So what do we know about this place?" Barry asks them. "Why would the Earth-Xers targeting it?" Peter was about to reply when his senses go off and he turns to see Dark Archer, Powergirl, General Venom and Reverse Flash exiting the facility with a container.

"Because...they had something we need." Dark Archer informs them and Peter looks at the container.

"Karen, scan the container the best you can." Peter whispers to his A.I. as the Reverse Flash places the box on the floor.

"Whatever you stole..." Oliver states. "We're gonna want it back." Barry informs them.

"Your confidence is predictable." General Venom tells them. "You four are a team assembled from three completely different worlds. You've all faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them."

"But if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way..." Dark Archer says as all of the Earth-Xers remove their masks to reveal themselves and the heroes look in shock. "How do you feel about us?" Oliver-X asks them.

"This...this can't be happening." Peter says, in complete shock and fear.

"What, there can't be someone stronger than you, _Spider-Man_?" Peter-X asks his doppelgänger.

"This is sick." Oliver states.

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree." Oliver-X replies to him.

"Thawne?" Barry asks Reverse Flash, confused.

"Direct from Earth-1. Did you miss me?" Thawne asks him.

"I thought we dealt with you during the whole Carnage incident three years ago." Barry states.

"Well, you always think you've seen the last you've seen of me, and it never is. Time travel, it's all very confusing, now is it, Barry? I always seem to be saying that to you." Thawne says.

"Tommy killed himself." Oliver tells them.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago." Oliver-X replies. "That's what this earth does. It's what all of your earths do. Makes people soft."

"We've been watching all of your worlds for sometime." Kara-X says. "And How you've squandered the potential of three worlds."

"On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy." Peter-X states. "We've accomplished greatness."

"You're sick to the core." Peter replies to his doppelgänger.

"You're perverse." Kara says.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana. My pod was blessed to crash in the fatherland."

"Then go back there." Barry informs them.

"This not your world. Leave." Oliver threatens.

"I don't answer to the likes of you." Oliver-X states. "My allegiance is to the fatherland...and to my wife." He says and looks towards Kara.

"His wife?" Peter asks confused and sees Kara is grossed out. "Gross! No offense." Kara says to Oliver.

"Last chance. Leave or go through us." Peter states, ready to beat his doppelgänger senseless.

They wait a quick second, when Thawne raises his mask back in and charges at Barry and they begin to fight thought the area.

Venom launches at Peter and Peter charges and uses his webs and suit to fight off the Symbiote's attacks.

Oliver pulls out an arrow and aims at Kara-X. "And what do you think that'll do?" She asks him. "Bullets bounce off of me."

"But this arrow won't." Oliver says and shoots it, as it flies though the air, the tip of it falls, revealing kryptonite and it stabs Kara-X in the shoulder .

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Kara asks him. "Why do you have a kryptonite arrow?" She asks, completely confused.

"In case an evil you ever showed up." Oliver explains as Kara-X pulls the arrow out and begins to fly. Kara stops her with her freeze breath and throws her into the sign.

Barry comes down tripping as Venom throws Peter around like a rag doll and throws him across the lot, damaging his suit.

"Get the prism out of here!" Oliver-X tells his generals and Venom grabs the box and takes off with Reverse Flash behind him.

"Are you all right?" Oliver-X asks Kara-X.

"I'm pissed." She informs him and he helps her up and spots a unfinished structure in the distance. "Then take it out on that." He tells her and she uses her laser eyes on it and the workers are getting freaked out. Kara sees it and flies up towards it.

Peter quickly gets up and sees the structure coming apart and uses his webs to get there as Barry runs Oliver there.

They make it there and Kara stops the falling debris and falling workers.

"Get the workers to safety!" Kara tells Barry and he starts speeding everyone out of the structure. "We need to stabilize the building!" Barry tells them as Peter gets Karen to work, "Karen, target all of the structure strongest point." Peter tells her and gets a map of where to target and starts swinging around while shooting web-grenades, web-trip-mines, and others to stop it. Oliver uses his arrows and swings around the parts of the structure that Peter hasn't gotten to yet and stops it. They all meet back on the ground. "_The sites cleared. And stabilized_." Karen informs them. "We did it." Peter explains to them.

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We gave those doppelgängers the window they needed to escape." Oliver states.

"Escape with what, though?" Kara asks them.

"Karen was able to scan the casing, we get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, she can tell us everything." Peter tells them.

-

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Karen gives them all the information about the case she could get.

"Dayton optical systems call it the Prism." Felicity says, looking over the information.

"What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry questions. "It's basically a spectral emitter that...uses quantum entanglement."

"They could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction." Caitlin says.

"So, you're saying the device they stole can be converted into a neutron bomb?" MJ asks the team.

"Exactly." Harry replies.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel earth goose steppers." Felicity says as Barry comes in with the kryptonite arrow.

"This might help that." He says, handing it to Caitlin.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Alex asks, spotting blood on it.

"I know I shouldn't have to ask the question, but I am. Oliver didn't shoot Kara, did he?" Felicity asks.

Sort of. The other archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara from Earth-X." Barry informs them all.

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it." Caitlin says, looking towers Harry.

"Wait, what about Venom?" MJ asks, worried.

"Yeah...he's... actually Peter's doppelgänger." Barry says and MJ feels sorry for Peter. "I have to go talk to him." MJ says and leaves to find Peter.

"And also the Reverse Flash from our earth is working with them." Barry says.

"He's an idiot." Harry states.

"Okay, if that arrow has evil Kara's blood on it, we could track it using quantum analysis." Harry says.

"Hey, guys, I think I have a quicker way." Alex says from the labs and they walk up to see her on the computers.

"These red blood cells are laced with shortwave radiation." She explains what she found.

"Solar radiation?" Caitlin asks. "Yeah, incredibly high amounts." Alex states.

"Can you track that?" Barry asks his fiancée and his friends wife.

"Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so..." Felicity explains and they all get to work.

-

In the speed labs, Peter is just sitting alone when MJ finds him. "Hey, they told me you were the Venom psycho who attacked us." She explains.

"I just can't understand it. He was in control of the Symbiote. The Symbiote never listened to me. Even when I tried to detach it from me. Was he right? Is he actually stronger than me? What does he have I don't?" Peter asks MJ and she just walks over to him and sits next to him while holding his hand.

"You know what I see when I see you?" She asks him. " I see a boy who risked everything to stop the end of the world. I see a man who tried every thing in order to fix his mistake when he couldn't save the world. I see a man who knowing he was gonna die, willingly threw himself at Thanos to stop him and wiped him and his whole army out. I see the leader of an incredible team of heroes. I see the father of our daughter, who would drop this suit if she asked him to. And instead she asked you to make her one for herself." MJ states to him and sees him smiling at the mention of Mayday.

"The Symbiote clutches to the darkest thing it can find, or will alter the person to turn them into the worst of themselves. That means he's got a darker soul than yours. He isn't better because he was able to embrace his darkness into power. That's what makes you better, Peter. You're heart makes you who you are...it's the thing that made me fall in love with you back in Midtown high. So, what do we do to stop him?" She asks him and sees he's forming a plan.

-

In their hideout, on the outskirts of both Central City and Starlight City Thawne is on work with the prism.

"Will it work?" Powergirl asks them.

"It will with a few more adjustments and a significant power source."

"My husband and General Venom are on their way to secure it as we speak." She informs him.

"Your husband has a choice to make."

"Me or the Reich?"

"That's right. Because we have 3 goals, and my worry is if we can't accomplish them, he's gonna choose you over a second earth flying under our banner. And if that Spider-Man is to get in contact with his friends back on his world, things will be much more difficult with his Titan killing friends by his side."

"Oliver will not abandon our mission."

"I've seen this before. In 1945, hitler and his men were equally shortsighted."

"Hitler was driven by passion and childish need. Oliver is 10 Times the man he was."

"Not even he's blinded by his love for you."

"If it comes to Oliver choosing between me and the Reich, I'll make sure he chooses the fatherland."

"How?"

"If it comes to it...by taking the choice out of his hands."

-

Back at S.T.A.R. labs.

"Maybe tracking her off of face cream should've been easier." MJ states, getting completely bored.

"Supergirl-X's blood is filled with solar radiation," Harry replies to her, "more than it should be, but if I could reignite to get that to act as a kind of beacon."

"Hey, how do you do it?" Mick asks Caitlin, regarding Frost. "Do what, Rory?" She asks. "Bring the other you out of you."

"It's just...either when she wants to show, or when I'm scared or angry." Caitlin explains to him and he's back to work.

"So if I were to...BOO!" Mick yells, trying to scare her and it doesn't work. "Nice try." Caitlin states and Harry slams his hand against the table.

"Boom. Whatever's going on with Kara-X!s blood, it's intensifying."

"Worst for her is better for us." Felicity replies.

"Better for tracking her at least." Caitlin states. "We should have her location any minute." She says and Mick takes a drink from his beer.

-

In the labs, Peter is working on his suit. "Okay, Karen, let's try the new sonic blasts." Peter tells his A.I. and his web shooters instead of shooting webbing, blast out a intensely loud blast across the room, sending him flying across the labs and into the wall. He gets back up to see papers and supplies flying around the room. "Okay...perfect." Peter states and gets up and sees Jax at the entrance of the labs.

"What are you trying to do?" He asks Peter, confused.

"One of Venom!s weaknesses is sound at a high frequency. I was adding that feature to my web shooters for the next time I meet up with him. I never had this idea when I first went up against him, since I had to punch myself against a bell to get him off of me. The higher the frequency, the deadlier it is for him. Get it high enough, Venom is nothing but a pile of black goo." Peter explains.

"What's his other weaknesses?" Jax asks, interested.

"Heat. Literally anything hotter than a campfire, it means he's strong enough to take on maybe a blowtorch. But he's smart enough to get away from fire, with sound, there's no escape." Peter explains as Felicity comes in.

"Hey, we just got them. They're at a shipping depot outside Danville." She tells them.

"Okay, I'll be with you in a second, I'll get my suit." Peter informs them.

-

Later on, Barry puts his mask on, Sara gets her metal bostaff, Alex gets her guns and their outfits. Stein and Jax combine to become Firestorm, Peter places his nanotech suit on with the upgrades to face Venom. Oliver and Kara change into their suits and they're all ready. MJ is staying behind with Caitlin in case they run into trouble and need backup or a quick rescue.

They make it to the shipping depot from either flying, swinging, running. "Supergirl and Firestorm aresweeping the perimeter." Oliver says as they walk towards the hideout.

"It's done. Wall to wall Nazis in there." Peter says as he used Karen to scan for heat signatures and there's no sign of Venom.

"Alex and I will take up break positions on the northwest corner," Sara replies, "if that's okay with you." Sara says to Alex.

"S.T.A.R labs thinks they converted the sub light generator into some kind of super weapon." Alex says to her.

"Speaking Of super, theirs is our biggest threat." Barry states.

"Don't forget Venom. He's just as big of a threat." Peter informs them.

"Agreed. Let's take them out first. Jax said you have something to fight him?" Oliver asks Peter.

"Sound waves. One blast if its powerful enough, can wipe that Symbiote off of my doppelgänger, leaving him vulnerable." Peter explains.

-

Back at the labs, Felicity and MJ are waiting for anything to happen when MJ's senses go off and she turns to see Mick holding a sandwich coming in through the doors.

"Mustard." He says like they're supposed to know what he's talking about. "You people have breaches but no mustard." He states.

"What are you even doing here?" MJ asks him.

"Yeah, why didn't you go with them?" Felicity asks him.

"Go where?" He asks, and they realize they didn't tell him or he wasn't listening.

-

At the hideout, Oliver and Peter sneak their way in. "Can you turn off your suit? How are you never spotted with all those lights?" Oliver asks, regarding the Iron-Spider suit. "Sorry, it's built for combat, not stealth. I left that suit at home." Peter explains as they come to an opening with a dozen Nazis, before they could begin to fight them, Barry comes in and takes them down.

"Come on, you could've saved one for us to share?" Peter asks Barry.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you guys," Barry states as the others come in.

"There's no sign of the prism." Alex says. "Well, it's got to be here somewhere." Barry says and Peter's senses go off. "We've got bigger problems." He warns them.

"He's right, we've got incoming." Sara says and they turn to see Nazis surrounding them.

"Stay where you are!" They warn them.

"When has that ever worked for you guys?" Peter asks them, a bit curious if that works on their earth when Reverse Flash runs past and Barry races after him and they all begin to fight off all the Nazis as Powergirl comes flying past and Kara flies after her.

"I see their Flash, their Supergirl." Alex states as she shoots two Nazis and Peter webs one and throws him at a group of them and Sara takes down several others. "Yeah, I see them!" Oliver says, as she states the obvious.

"But where's their Arrow and Spider-Man?" Sara asks and goes back to fighting. The whole hideout is filled with shooting, fighting, lightning crackling everywhere.

-

Outside S.T.A.R. labs, Dark Archer and General Venom are heading for the entrance, undetected. As inside, Caitlin enters the cortex with the mustard Mick was asking for. "It was in the fridge." She informs Mick. "Did you check the fridge?" She questions him as he takes it. "Ah, thank you, sweetheart." He says and walks off.

"Any word from the team?" Caitlin asks the girls.

"They're at the shipping depot, but it's just radio silence." Felicity explains when MJ's senses start warning her something. In the halls, Harry is walking towards the elevator and runs into Dark Archer. "Oh god." He states seeing him.

"There is no god." Dark Archer informs him as he turns to run and he sounds the alarm before he knocks him out.

-

At the facility, the team is working together and separate to fight off the army of Nazis attacking them. Peter is webbing and dodging everything he can and absorbs the rest. Barry is still chasing and fighting Thawne, Firestorm and Kara are flying around attacking every Nazi they can find while Oliver, Alex and Sara fight them in the ground when Powergirl comes up and punches Oliver across the room, knocking him out.

-

MJ looks at the cameras and spots Dark Archer and General Venom in the halls. "Okay, we've got trouble of our own." MJ states and rips her shirt off to reveal her Spider-Woman suit underneath it.

"You just happened to have that on?" Felicity asks.

"To Be honest, I've had it on since this morning." MJ states.

"You, hide." Mick tells Felicity.

"Caitlin, we're gonna need Frost." MJ says to her. "Okay, Mick, listen, Venom's weakness is either vibrations or fire." MJ explains and sees a smile on Mick's face.

Venom enters the speed labs and searches for anyone when his senses warn him when a blast of fire comes in and he dodges the shots easily.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick asks Venom when an arrow launches and wraps him up against a post and shows Dark Archer.

"No." Venom states. "I'm afraid of nothing." He says and starts forming a sphere in his right hand using the Symbiote and walks up to him.

"Bet you're pretty angry and scared now." Mick states.

"I told you, I don't fear anything." Venom states when a web comes down and throws Dark Archer across the room.

"Actually..." Caitlin says behind Venom and he quickly turns to stab her when a blast of ice stops him. "He was talking about me." Caitlin says as she's in the middle of transforming into Frost. "Didn't think this trough, did you? Just you against us." She states as dark Archer gets up and sees MJ completely in her Spider-Woman suit and begins to fight her off.

"I don't need to think to kill you." Venom states and uses his second hand to grab Frost and throw her up into the glass, knocking her out and does the same to MJ since she couldn't sense him coming and wasn't looking.

"Anyone else wanna play hero?!" Dark Archer asks when Team Arrow comes out of hiding.

"They wanted to wait. But I don't think we'd ever get better enters line than that." Curtis says holding a T-sphere in his hand.

-

Alex is shooting at Reverse Flash and can't hit him once and Thawne throws her into the air and Peter grabs her as Barry continues to chase after Thawne. Kara comes in and punches Thawne into a fire and Barry stops and goes back to helping the others take on the Nazis.

-

Dark archer and Venom are now just having fun with Team Arrow as they continue to fight, when Dinah uses her Canary Cry on Venom and it causes him to scream out in pain.

"Oh, that's all it takes, huh?" Dinah asks, when Dark Archer hits her over the head with his bow, knocking her out.

-

The team are fighting off the last of the Nazis and don't see anymore coming.

"Peter, your senses tingling?" Barry asks his friend. Peter focuses for a second and his senses are warning him of something, but can't see what.

"Yeah...I just don't know what. Karen, there anything out there?" Peter asks his A.I.

"_I'm sensing high readings of molecular disequilibrium." _Karen says and Peter looks around for the source when he suddenly sees someone in a similar outfit as Dark Archer, just completely grey, appear and quickly disappear.

"What the hell was that?" Sara asks. Peter runs the face through his suits recognition software when it gets a match.

"Ghost?" Peter asks when he feels something slip through his suit and he sees only darkness. Powergirl And Reverse Flash come back and finish the job and knocked everyone out. Firestorm comes flying in and Ghost glitches through and separates the two of them. Oliver tries shoot another arrow when Ghost and Powergirl approach him.

"Hate to do this to that handsome face but..." Ghost says to him and punches him right in the head.

-

Later on, they all wake up and they're tied against a box and they're all wearing meta human cuffs.

"Is everyone all right?" Oliver asks the team.

"We need to work on yourmeaning of your definition of all right." Sara them.

"Yo, Grey. You good?" Jax asks as they're separated across from each other.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Stein informs him.

"Next vacation, me and MJ are going to Tahiti." Peter states, randomly. "Nice sandy beaches, warm skies, tropical drinks,...no Nazis."

They start hearing slow clapping and they turn to see Thawne.

"Oh, great. Here comes the gloating or the explanation of their evil plan." Peter says.

"Well, you're right. Here we are. This is fun for me, not so much for you." Thawne says looking at Barry. "All the times you've killed me, and now here all I have to do is kill you once."

"Enough, Eobard." Powergirl call's out to him.

"Oh, look at that. Last time I saw you, you were in charge, now you're the one taking orders. Otto would mock you, trust me." Peter mocks.

"We know if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dumb collars on us first." Alex states.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara states and Peter laughs. "I'm sorry, that was too good." Peter says seeing them look at him angry as Dark Archer and General Venom approach them. "Well done." Archer says to Powergirl and she falls and Venom catches her.

"Hey, you're okay." Venom says and helps her up.

"The pain." Powergirl says and the heroes look confused. "I don't know how much longer I can bear." Powergirl explains.

"You're gonna be all right because we have them, now." Archer says to her and looks up at the heroes. "We found them and we have them, on the same earth, nonetheless." Venom says looking towards them, as well. "S.T.A.R. Labs is secure." Venom tells Thawne, Barry and Peter look in fear.

"If you hurt Caitlin-"

"If you hurt MJ-"

"I did hurt your friends." Venom interrupts them both. "I really enjoyed hurting your friends." Dark Archer states.

"Are they alive?" Oliver asks his doppelgänger.

"For now. We just need your Kara and Peter's cooperation." Archer explains and looks towards them. "Well, we don't need it. It's preferable. And for the time being, tour friends and you are better as leverage until we get what we want."

"Did I miss something?" Peter asks, completely lost.

"What do you want my sister for?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, and what does Peter have to do with any of this?" Barry asks for Peter.

"One question at a time. Your sister to save my life." Powergirl explains. "That's your little mission statement, isn't it? Help people, save lives. Well, how's your chance."

"The General is dying." Thawne explains.

"That solar radiation in your blood." Peter realizes.

"She's been exposed to too much solar radiation." Alex states.

"Yes, like Icarus, I flew too,close to the sun." Powergirl says.

"But we can save her. We're going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And, luckily, in this planet, we have the perfect doner." Archer states and they look towards Kara.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Alex shouts.

"Such loyalty." Powergirl states. "My sister tried to kill me."

"That's why you stole the prism?" Barry asks. "So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her?"

"Can't make an omelet with invincible eggs." Powergirl explains.

"What does this have to do with Peter?" Jax asks.

"We want him for a different reason." Venom states and walks closer to Peter and holds his hand out and let's the Symbiote flow towards Peter and he tries backing away. "You fear the Symbiote, but the Symbiote smells the blood of its relatives on you. We want what you're hiding." Venom explains to him.

"You want my earth's Symbiote's?" Peter asks, afraid.

"Thawne explained how he made a creature you named Carnum. A drop of its DNA, we could create a new Symbiote for my troops."

"You want to make a Symbiote army." Peter realizes.

"Hey." Oliver calls out Archer. "I'm gonna kill you." He states coldly.

"No you won't." Archer tells him. "You're weak and always choose the high road, you're heroes." He says and walks away and Ghost moves back to them.

-

Felicity is sneaking around the halls and hears something in the cortex and sees Nazis roaming the halls and hides as they take MJ out of S.T.A.R. Labs and locks everyone else in the pipeline.

"Stalag S.T.A.R. Labs." Felicity whispers to herself and realizes she's alone in a scientific facility filled with Nazis.

-

The team wake up and look around to see they're in a concentration camp.

They get up to see Kara and Peter are missing.

"Kara. Where's Kara?" Alex asks when they hear someone moaning and look to see MJ's with them.

"MJ?" Barry asks, seeing her.

"Oh, thank god. Where's Peter?" MJ asks, realizing he's not there.

"We don't know. Weren't you at S.T.A.R. Labs?" Jax asks her.

"Yeah, But Venom got the drop on me. My senses can't find him, him not being a _he_ perce." MJ explains.

"There gonna kill Kara." Alex says.

"It's okay, we're gonna get her back." Sara replies.

"We need to figure out where we are first." Oliver states and they look around.

"Yeah, about that..." Jax starts and they see where they are.

"This is concerning." Stein states.

"I don't think this is our earth." Jax replies.

"We're on Earth-X." MJ realizes and sees they need to find a way out, back to their earth, save Kara and Peter before it's too late...if it isn't already too late.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	3. Darkness rises

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The team looks to see guards, dogs, searchlights, just about anything you could think of around the dark death camp. They look to see the other prisoners and their crying and sadness knowing the fate that awaits them.

"So this is the hellhole known as Earth-X." MJ states the obvious.

"Wells was right." Oliver claims. "Well, he usually is." Barry informs him.

"It's hard to believe a place like this would exist on any earth." Alex claims.

"I wish I shared your sentiment," Stein replies, "but in all my travels to distant times, one thing with sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men."

They hear someone yelling on the speakers and see prisoners being moved somewhere off.

"The stars and triangles...?" Jax asks them.

"Those are badges to identify the crimes these people may and or may not have committed to get here." MJ explains, knowing her history and Jax sees someone with a buzz cut with a pink triangle.

"What's the pink triangle for?" Jax asks the man.

"Loving the wrong person." The man explains to them.

"We got to get out of these things." Sara states about the collars. "Transmute is out." She tells Stein and Jax.

"With pleasure." Stein says and they try to combine, but nothing works.

"I can't vibrate out of them either." Barry states and they look to see MJ trying to pry them off with her super strength.

"When we get back, me and Peter are having a talk about that Iron suit of his. I really need one of my own." MJ states to the team and is frustrated on being another damsel in distress.

"Power dampening collars." Stein explains.

"It's not like it matters, there's too many guards here. We'd never make it out." Sara states.

"There gonna kill my sister." Alex complains.

"Look, were not gonna let that happen, I promise you." Sara responds.

"We're gonna get back to earth before that happens." Barry says.

"How? We don't even know how we got here." MJ states. "Even if we did, there's no way out of this place without a thousand bullets raining down on us."

"You and Peter are almost complete polar opposites when it comes to faith." Jax responds to her.

"We don't know yet. We're gonna figure it out. Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love." Oliver responds to them.

"I hope the others are holding up okay." Barry exclaims.

-

Back on Earth-1, Cisco begins to wake up to the sound of a ball hitting the wall.

"Rip Van Ramon awakens." Harry exclaims and Cisco looks to see they're stuck in the pipeline.

"This doesn't look like a wedding." Cisco states as Dinah is trying to use her scream to break the glass and it's not working.

"You missed quite a bit, Cisco." Caitlin explains to her friend as the others continue to try to escape. "All you need to know is that you're locked in one of your fabulous anti-meta human cells with the rest of us. We cannot escape." Harry states as he continues to throw the ball.

"Of course we can't. That's what I designed them for, genius." Cisco responds to him, annoyed already.

"Good command of the obvious." Harry responds.

"Boys." Caitlin says to them as if they're children, which they actually act like they are half of the time when they're around each other.

"Is that a ball?" Cisco asks Harry.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Harry asks him.

"Yes." Cisco states as Harry continues just to annoy him.

"God, Hey!" Cisco exclaims and kicks the wall to get him to stop.

"Are they gonna do that the whole time we're in here?" Dinah asks Caitlin.

"Probably." She answers.

"It hurts! Cut it out!" Cisco yells at Harry.

"Cut what out?" Harry asks, having fun.

-

Peter wakes up and sees he is tied up against a table in S.T.A.R. labs and tries to use his strength to break free and nothing is working and he turns to see several guards watching him.

"It wouldn't work if I told you guys I'm actually General Venom in disguise, would it?" He asks them and they stare at him. "Yeah, I thought not."

"Leave us." General Venom tells the men and they walk out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Well, here we are, Peter." Venom says as he removes the mask to show his face. "Now, where's the Symbiotes?"

"I already told you...I think, my heads kinda fuzzy after getting beaten twice by a woman who can ghost in between worlds." Peter says, getting sidetracked. "I'm not giving you more power. Now where are my friends?"

"Look, Peter...there's a reason I want the Symbiotes." Peter-X states and Peter waits for him to continue. "I'm sick of taking orders from that freak psychopath with a bow and arrow. All he cares about is conquering the multiverse. But I might be able to make a truce with you to get what we both want."

"What _do_ you want?" Peter asks, not understanding what he's talking about anymore.

"You have people you care about on your world. I also have people I care about." Peter-X explains. "My wife Felicia, she's dying...I know, that's exactly what old Dark Head wants, to save his wife. But what I need is a Symbiote to attach itself to her. That's all I need...and I won't need to conquer the multiverse. With her and me, we can overthrow those Powergirl and Dark Archer and with the power of the Symbiote, take control of my whole world. Everything will be perfect. And you'll be back home, with nothing but a memory of a bad day." Peter-X explains why he needs the Symbiotes.

"You want to turn Earth-X into the **Planet of the Symbiotes**?" Peter asks him.

"Exactly. As for Reverse Head...he looked delicious to Venom since day one."

"And what about Kara?" Peter asks. "She's still going to die?" Peter questions.

"Yeah, in war there's bound to be collateral damage."

"I'm gonna beat you senseless when I get out of here, just remember that." Peter informs him. "And you're not getting the Symbiotes. I know the drill you're using. You go back home, keep your end of the bargain, then decide you do wanna rule the multiverse and use your new Symbiote army and come for our universes next. You're not getting it."

"There's also something you're not getting. We have your friends...you don't cooperate, they'll suffer." Peter-X threatens and starts leaving. "Let's see how much your friends last when I order them to be shot." He warns Peter and he starts struggling again to get out of the restraints.

-

Back on Earth-X, alarms start ringing as armed guards come in and surround the team.

"This doesn't look good, gang." Jax states the obvious .

"What are they doing?" Barry asks.

"It's roundup time." The man from earlier explains to them.

"Oh no.." MJ whispers as she knows what for.

"In line, now!" One of the guards order them and they wait and see someone else enter.

"So these are...the heroes." Someone says and MJ looks to see Norman Osborn's doppelgänger.

"My, god. This day can't be any worse." MJ states at seeing him.

"Bring them all. And him!" Norman yells, pointing to the man with the pink triangle. They're all lead outside the camp and keep walking with several men and Norman behind them.

"Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one." Stein says as they keep walking and MJ tries dislocating her hands and it doesn't work. Oliver gets an idea and turns only for them all to get hit by an electric shock from the collars and fall to the floor.

"I think I know why we're all wearing them." Sara says and MJ is ready to punch Norman in the jaw.

"Up!" Norman commands them and they all rise and turn to see they're standing above a burial ground for others who have been shot.

"Turn around." Norman commands again and they do so. Norman then walks up to Oliver with a sack in his hands. "I know you're not him, but I cannot stomach the sight regardless." He explains and places the sack over his head and walks out of the way of the guns. "Ready!" He shouts to his men and they walk forward and wait. "Aim!" Norman again shouts and they all raise their guns at them.

"Stop them, Peter. Whatever it takes." MJ quietly whispers, wishing he could hear her final words. They stand and wait for the last command until they see a web come in and steal their guns and hear shots be fired and watch as the executioners all fall and turn to see two people. One is a woman wearing an almost all white suit with a story of hood with black on her knees, eyes and gloves. The other is a man wearing a grey and black outfit with two katakana swords on his back and a two pistols in his hands.

"_Fire _comes next, in case you're wondering." The woman states as the hero's all look at them confused.

"Deadpool?" MJ asks, confused as to why he's dressed like that.

"MJ, you know that guy?" Barry asks.

"On my earth, he's a pair mercenary who cannot be killed. I don't know her." MJ explains referring to the woman in white.

"About time, you guys!" The prisoner shouts at the two of them.

"Kill them all!" Norman shouts to the remaining guards as the woman starts running and dodging the shots and webs most of the men, giving them time to take cover as Wade comes and starts shooting everyone. The woman in white then pulls out a grenade and throws it at the watchtower and it explodes, trapping several men in webbing. Wade grabs the keys and leaps down with the woman.

"Hey, That was cutting it close, don't you think?" The man asks them.

"Oh, come on, we had it handled." The woman states.

"So, you're Wade Wilson's doppelgänger?" MJ asks him.

"No, I _am_ Wade Wilson," Deadpool states, "but you may call me Wade. That is a amazing design on your suit. You could learn a couple of things from her, Gwen." Wade tells the woman.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy. But they call me Spider-Ghost." Gwen informs them, introducing herself. "Okay, man, time to shine." Gwen says and helps take the collar off of their friend.

"You might wanna close your eyes." He tells the others as he begins to glow and fly and shoot at the men.

"I'm getting Captain Marvel vibes off this guy." MJ states, seeing him fly back down.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait, who are you?" Alex asks them, confused.

"I was thinking the same thing about you all." He states.

"You might wanna talk while we run, my webbing doesn't last very long, and judging by the yelling, I'd say they're breaking free." Gwen tells them and they begin to run.

-

Earth-1, Felicity uses the air vents to sneak around undetected or spotted and makes it to the pipeline and sees it's unguarded. "Why is it I visited Central City for a wedding, and I'm now running from Nazis and all the superheroes are under guard?" Felicity asks herself and tries getting the pipeline open when bullets come flying in and she screams from it.

"Stop!" The Nazi shout and she sees she's caught. He move closer to her and Felicity sees a cooling unit on the wall and uses it to blow him off balance and takes his gun and punches him. "Why is nobody ever around to see me being badass?" She wonders.

"Cisco?!" She shouts through the door

"_Hey! Felicity, we're trapped in here!_" Cisco states.

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" She says and tries getting it open and they locked them out. "Okay, I'm gonna have to send an SOS to the Legends...but by the time they get here, Kara's gonna Be toast.." She states seeing no other way. She has to be the one to save the heroes.

-

On Earth-X, the team and their new friends enter the Arrow lair bunker of their world. "Well, I guess were in Earth-X's Star City." Oliver states. "I have to say, that's one hell of a story." The man who's name they learnt was Ray says. "You're a speedster." He says pointing at Barry. "You two turn into the burning man." He says looking at Stein and Jax. "And you are an alternate Spider-Ghost." He says to MJ. "And you're the good doppelgänger of the fuehrer." Ray says, looking at Oliver. "_Good_ might be an oversimplification." Sara states.

"You still haven't told us which earth you're from." Gwen states, looking at them. "Because clearly you're not from here."

"We're from Earth-1." Barry informs the three of them. "Earth-1?" Wade says and looks to Ray. "Am I missing something?" Jax asks him. "I'm from Earth-1, too." Ray explains to them. "If you're from their earth, you know how we got here." MJ states to him. "Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." Ray says and grabs a laptop and shows them a device. "I think you guys came through this." He explains.

"A temporal gateway?" Barry asks, seeing the device. "Same physics as a breach, just more stable and larger." Stein explains to the others. "So we have a way to get back." Alex replies. "So where is this thing?" Oliver asks them.

"It's actually not that far from here." Gwen tells them.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact." Wade states.

"Well, wed drive there." Wade explains.

"So why don't you just take us to it?" MJ asks them.

"Because we can't." Gwen tells her. "The place is in a facility guarded by a not so small army of Nazis." She explains to the team.

"Well, I once took on a army with nothing but my husband with a indestructible hammer and a broken shield." MJ informs her.

"Yeah...And we faced worse...maybe." Jax states, looking at MJ completely confused.

"Look, it's our only way home. We're going through it." Barry states.

"Nobody's going through anything." A new voice informs to them and they turn to see someone they don't recognize but MJ looks surprised to seeing who it is. "Because were blowing it to hell." He states. "Ned?" MJ asks in complete shock to seeing her friends doppelgänger.

"Please, freedom fighter General Leeds." Wade says walking up to him.

"General Leeds?" MJ asks.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Ned asks her.

"New friends, they're from Earth-1." Gwen informs Leeds. "They're on our side."

"Except for the part where you guys wanna blow our only way home." Jax states.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Nazis." Barry replies.

"The Nazis that want to cut open my sister." Alex tells him.

"And who want to raise some Symbiotic army from my husband." MJ states. "We need to get back to our world."

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance to save our friends from your enemies." Stein interjects.

"I'm sorry, we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years." Ned states. "We can not wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate the Fuehrer from his army. We are trying to turn the war around."

"You are gonna leave our earth at the mercy of the four psychopaths who have ravaged yours." Oliver shouts at him.

"Eait, why does this man look exactly like the man I'm trying to kill?" Ned asks Wade and Gwen.

"Look, fingerless globes, all we are asking for a little bit of time. Let us get through the gateway before you blow it." Sara suggests.

"The gateway is guarded by 30 panzer XIIs, 50 sturmtigers, And 100 Schultztaffel officers, not the best odds." Ray says.

"Well take our chances." MJ states, ready to get some payback on those Nazis.

"No, you will not. We are blowing that gateway now. Final order." Ned states to them and walks away.

"Sorry, he's a little touch around the edges." Wade apologizes. "But he is the General, and he's issued his demands."

MJ states walking towards Ned to talk some sense into him. "Hey, you're not gonna change his mind. Nobody ever does." Wade tells her.

"On my earth, I've known him for almost as long as I've known Peter. He and Peter are basically family. And they would do anything for each other." MJ tells him, sternly.

"Wade, let her go. Let's see if she's able to." Gwen says interested as she leaves.

MJ walks up to Ned seeing him looking at the plans for the facility. "You don't seem to know how to take orders." Ned tells her.

"Mostly because I can't take your face seriously." MJ jokes. "You can't do this, Ned."

"General Leeds." Ned says turning to face her. "Look, I don't know where the hell you think you are, but this planet has been at war for generations. We are tired of the fighting. There are men dying out there the same causes their grandfathers did."

"We're not asking you to surrender, we're asking you to let us go home to kick their asses off the planet. All we're asking is for a small amount of time."

"Time is the one thing I can't let you have. They have a weapon...a doomsday weapon powerful enough to wipe out half of the planet at the flip of the switch. It has to be eliminated." Ned states to her and MJ wonders what the weapon could be.

"Ned. Please..the fuehrer on your earth, the people you hate, they're going to kill my husband if you don't let me get back to save him." MJ asks trying not to crack or show weakness. "On my earth, you and him are the closest of friends, he's saved you countless times and you've saved him numerous times. You guys would do anything for each other. Even if that means dying. I know because he almost did to save the entire universe. Even when there's no chance at succeeding, he would do anything to take the hit for you. So all I'm asking for is a chance. Please, Ned." MJ says begging her friend.

"Today I have the chance to protect my people, my earth." Ned states and MJ sees he's not changed. "So you better not make me regret this." Ned informs her and MJ looks surprised. "You have a hour. If you're not through the gateway, I'll blow you all with it." He informs her.

"Thank you, Ned." MJ says happy and wishes she could hug him but goes against it and tells the others.

-

Jax and Stein are looking around the facility as the others start making the plan. "Jefferson?" Grey calls out and Jax sees him. "Grey, I'm busy man."

"Yes, I can see that, but I was hoping you might take a moment from your ruminations on dystopian alternative history to accept my apology. It was that I was so thrilled with the reality of my imminent departure I neglected to consider your feelings." Stein explains realizing something.

"Look, man, I'm not trying to take you away from your family or-"

"You are my family." Stein interjects him. "Long before I unexpectedly found myself with a daughter, I found myself with a son. Look around you. We're standing in one of the...darkest places imaginable. Yet somehow I'm optimistic. Do you know why?"

"'Cause you're a crazy old man." Jax states.

"Yes. No!" Stein ralizises. "Because I'm standing here with you. You are a better sim than I could've ever hoped for. And no length of time or distance will ever change that."

"A'ight. Apology accepted. Come here." Jax says and pulls him into a hug.

-

Back with the others, they're looking over everything they need to get past. "Now, you referenced 100 guards. I assume most of them are around the perimeter?" Oliver asks Wade. "You would be correct, Ninja Turtle." Wade tells him. "We fight through them outside, we access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hanger?" MJ asks Gwen.

"I'll do some recon." Barry says and speeds off and comes back a second later. "So the entire facility has meta-human dampeners." Barry informs them. "Okay, we can't take that hanger without our powers, man." Jax states. "These satellites indicate a control room off the hanger. That must be where the controls for the dampener are." Stein points out to them. "Okay, Well, we definitely can't take the main control room without powers. Trust me stronger men have tried." Gwen tells them. "She's right, it's not like any of us actually fit in here." Jax says and MJ looks towards Oliver.

"How broody can you get?" MJ asks Oliver out of the blue. "Why would that matter?" Oliver asks him. "By that, he means as broody as you want." Barry tells her. "I think we have a way in." MJ says while smiling.

-

On Earth-1 they're starting the surgery procedure. "Unfortunately, miss Danvers, we need you awake for this procedure." Thawne explains as the prism continues to make her weaker by the second. "My...my cousin...he'll find you." Kara warns him. "Your cousin. Really? Here a fun little detail. I fought your cousin, not only him, but Peter's little team of good doers. I know things about his team he doesn't even know yet. I've fought their fastest man alive, their strongest men, even their smartest. Even Peter's yet to be discovered _Web Warriors_. They all think their fast...but I'm always faster." Thawne states, talking about his fights with the Avengers.

In the time vault, Felicity is watching what they're doing on the cameras while hacking into the mainframe of S.T.A.R. Labs to shut down all power in the facility and gets it done just seconds before Thawne can cut into Kara.

In the cortex, General Venom is looking over the computers to see what happened. "We only have backup power and it's not enough." He explains to them. "Well, everyone in the building has been accounted for." Archer states. "Where would people be hiding?" He asks his generals and Thawne gets angry and speeds off into the time vault and can't find Felicity but knows she used it.

Peter is still strapped to the bed when Felicity falls down and lands on top of the Nazi guarding him. "Take that you Nazi mother-whoo!" She says and moves over to Peter. "Hey, come on, Peter, wake up. I could really use Spider-Man right about now." Felicity begs seeing his marks and bruises from the beatings they've given him. "Please forgive me for this." Felicity begs and then slaps Peter across the face.

"Ow!" Peter shouts to feel the strength she has in a slap. "God, smelling salt works just as well." Peter informs her as she undoes the straps on the table and gets him up and immediately falls on the floor. "Come on, I need you to help save Kara." Felicity says and helps him stand up.

In the medical wing, two guards are standing over Powergirl and Supergirl when a web comes in and hits them in the face, followed by a punch and a kick to the head.

"You're awesome." Felicity tells him and they make it to Kara. "Hey, come with me if you wanna live." Peter says, quoting _Terminator_. "Get me to the sun." Kara says and Peter helps her stand.

They start making it through the halls and Peter webs all the Nazis guarding the elevator and pushes the button to call it down. "We gotta go." Felicity tells him. "I can't exactly make the elevator come down any sooner, Felicity." Peter tells her as his spider senses are warning him somethings coming when the doors open. "As I said." Peter states when a blast comes out of the elevator, sending Peter flying across the hallway. Felicity looks to be met by Ghost of Earth-X as she exits the elevator and sees Kara. "I don't believe mr. Thawne is done with you yet." Ghost says as Nazis come in and take them away again. "Worst...vacation...ever." Peter exclaims while holding his injured shoulder.

-

Earth-X, a car is driving up to the facility. "Your papers, sturman." The guards orders. "We don't have any. This is a special visit." Wade tells him. "Your papers, now." The guard orders while raising his gun. "Suit yourself. I think you better talk to the boss." Wade states as the window goes down to reveal Oliver dressed as Dark Archer. "As you were." Oliver says to him. "_Mein gott. _My apologies, sir." The guard says. "Let them through!" He orders the gate and they're let in. As they're driving up the road, Oliver sees a symbol resembling a skull with tentacles coming out underneath it.

As he enters the facility, it's like seeing a whole new different place with how they all dress instead of SS, they all wear the squid head symbol.

"Hail HYDRA!" All of the men shout and Oliver watches Norman Osborn run up to greet him. "Furher, we were not expecting you." Norman explains.

"Nor was I anticipating being back so soon." Oliver states. "Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgängers..._my _doppelgänger escaped his execution."

"Yes, he did. We're exhausting every possible man In means to locating them. Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?" Norman asks, getting suspicious of Oliver.

"Deployment?" Oliver asks.

"She is inbound and ready." Norman explains and points toward cameras surrounding the machine and he pushes a button to activate something. Outside, a giant weapon becomes visible and Oliver sees a giant carrier with four metallic propellers and is filled to the brink with weaponry. "The doomsday device." Oliver realizes. "The Hellcarrier is fully operational and at the ready, mein fuehrer." Norman tells him. "Shall we send her through?"

"As scheduled." Oliver says and Norman activates the transporter to send the Hellcarrier through the breach.

"The Hellcarrier is on its way. Hail Victory!" He shouts and they all repeat him.

-

On Earth-1, The Hellcarrier comes trough a breach in the sky and vanishes.

Back in S.T.A.R. labs, they're working on the power.

"Report." Oliver-X asks his generals. "Good news. The Hellcarrier's made the transition to this earth." Thawne explains to him.

"Kara is all that matters."

"That red sunlight were flooding her with, its burning off. So pretty soon, her cells will be so desaturated, we cannot perform the surgery."

"Fix it."

"I can't."

"This is your city. This is your facility. So turn the power back on."

"I can't because the system has been encrypted."

"By who?"

Thawne turns his attention over towards Peter and Felicity who's being held back by Nazis.

"By miss. Queen." Thawne states.

-

Earth-X, Norman approaches Oliver while he's looking for the power dampening controls. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Norman asks Oliver. "No, that'll be all." Oliver replies. "Very well. Before I go, I have something for you, mein fuehrer. A gift...to celebrate your return. Guard!" He shouts and a guard comes in with a prisoner and Oliver recognizes her as Felicity's doppelgänger.

"Well, I know how much you enjoy executing rule breakers, and this one has broken many of them. We discovered this Jewess handing her rations to the work camp children. Strictly against camp rules, of course." Norman explains and pulls his gun out and hands it to Oliver. "Those children were starving." Felicity-X whispers, afraid. Oliver takes a few steps forward, not wanting to do this. "Well, this must be hard. I hear your double on Earth-1 loved a woman just like this." Norman says and Felicity starts crying, Oliver makes a quick decision and turns to shoot Norman and the gun doesn't go off and he realizes it's a dud.

"Did you really think I would hand you a loaded weapon...BEFORE VERIFYING WHO YOU ARE?!" Norman asks him and the guards start shooting snd Oliver takes one of their guns and fights the ten of them off while Norman quickly escapes. Oliver makes it to Felicity. "Hey, no, you're fine. Just take this and go." He tells her and hands her the gun.

"Why are you doing this?" Felicity asks him.

"It's the strong's duty to protect the weak." He explains to her and she takes it and runs. Oliver makes it to the dampener and shuts it down as Barry speeds in.

"So, how'd it...oh." Barry says as he sees the dead Nazis.

"Barry, we have a problem. The gateway colt rolls are damaged." Oliver explains the new situation to his friend.

"You're saying we can't turn it on?"

"We can't turn it on here, but there should be a manual override at the platform."

"All right, that means we're gonna have to fight our way through."

-

Wade and Gwen just got a message that could complicate...everything.

"What do you mean?! Call it back!" Wade yells into his radio connected to base.

_"Too late. It's been programmed. There's no changing course now." _Ned states to them.

"You said we'd have a hour at best." Gwen states into her radio.

_"Yeah, Well, I changed my mind." _Ned states.

"These heroes haven't gotten through the breach yet!" Wade argues.

_"That's team has nothing to do with us or saving our planet! And everyone who can threaten it is on the other side of that breach!" _Ned argues back to him. _"I'm not risking any more time! We are blowing it up." _He finishes and disconnects them.

"This is bad." Gwen states the obvious.

"Guys, we have a problem." Wade tells them.

"What kind of problem?" Sara asks him.

"A weapon is heading to blow up the facility." Gwen explains.

"A weapon? A missile?" Alex asks him.

"Not...exactly." Wade states.

In the distance, an vibranium Ultron bot is flying topspeed towards the facility to destroy everything.

-

Earth-1, they're still trying to turn the power back on.

"Felicity Queen. Turn the power back on." Oliver-X commands her and she does nothing.

"He said..." Thawne says and speeds her into the wall.

"Felicity!" Peter yells, trying to help his friend while General Venom holds him back.

"Turn the power back on." Thawne tells her. "I'm sorry Erbart...Ernard?" Felicity asks, trying to get the name right. "_Eobard." Thawne corrects her. "Eobard. My god, the future sounds weird." Felicity states._

"That's funny. Sometimes we think we're more clever than we are. Because where I come from, the history books are filled with stories of this Age of Heroes: Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Flash. Even the Avengers, Arachnid, Spider-Woman, Quake, Yo-Yo. And get no one...no one has ever heard of Felicity." Thawne says and starts vibrating his hand.

"Stop!" Kara yells and runs into the room. "You came here for me, so just take me, please." She begs them. "Please don't hurt anyone else. Give them the code."

"If I do, they'll kill you." Felicity whimpers.

"It's fine. Nobody's going to die because of me." Kara reassures her.

"Kara, they get you, they will kill all of us and conquer multiple universes. Especially if they get the Symbiotes, they'll be unstoppable." Peter informs her.

"I have faith it won't happen." Kara assured him, even it seems like there is no hope left.

"Latte, ada, Galactus, 1-1-9-0-0." Felicity tells them and Thawne stops vibrating his hand and gets to work and the power comes back onto the facility.

A tentacle flies off Venom and grabs Peter's neck and raises him into the air. "Do what you want to the girl. Me and myself have some unfinished business to attend to." Venom tells them and Peter knows what that means.

-

"In ten minutes, Ultron's gonna bring down this whole facility, and there's nothing we can do to stop that robot." Wade explains to them inside the facility.

"It had to be Ultron." MJ states, remembering Sacovia years ago.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens." Oliver states. "Barry, Ray,-"

"We know, stop a flying indestructible robot somehow." Barry interrupts him.

"Good. The rest of us will open the breach." Oliver tells them.

"That's the whole plan?" Wade asks.

"Well, My Wade usually doesn't even think the plan all the way through, sometimes not at all." MJ informs him.

"Wow. That is...terrible. I always have a plan, down to the second, so nothing ever goes wrong." Wade states.

"Right. Looks like we're on robot duty." Ray says looking to Barry.

"Let's do it." Barry says and they leave the facility.

"I thought it would be fun if we all put on our costumes." Gwen says and drops a bag she had that contains their suits and weapons.

"Where'd you get the bow and quiver?" Oliver asks Wade.

"The general collects weapons." Wade explains to him.

"Let's go to war." Oliver says and MJ grabs her suit from the bag.

-

In the second facility, Norman Osborn is now dressed in a dark Iron Man suit he created himself, Viper, an mutant who uses poison as a weapon, and the Winter Soldier are all waiting for them to come in. "No one gets to the gateway!" Norman commands them and closes his mask.

All of the men are waiting by the doors as they explode open and Firestorm comes flying in and starts blasting and the others come in shooting while MJ and Gwen comes in swinging whole shooting webs at everyone. Sara walks down looking for the controls with a gun in hand with Alex as Nazis comes down their way and they start shooting them.

MJ and Gwen are webbing the Nazis when they look to see Viper and Norman in an iron suit and is blasting at them. MJ and Gwen duck for cover from the blasts.

"Okay, evil Captain America, evil Black Widow, and evil Iron Man. I'm now facing off the Dark Avengers." MJ realizes.

Firestorm comes flying in and blasts Norman across the room.

The Winter Soldier starts shooting at Oliver and he runs for cover to avoid the bullets.

-

Ultron is still making his way to the facility while Barry and Ray are running to stop him.

"Here we go!" Ray says as they see Ultron approaching and blasts him with his powers. Ultron dodges all of the hits and keeps going and Ray jumps onto his back and crashes into the ground.

-

Back at the facility, Sara and Alex are holding back Viper as Firestorm lands and sees the controls in the distance.

"Okay, were Nazi free. Let's go." Jax says and is about to go when Stein stops him.

"_Hold on. That's an automatic power cell. We need to activate it before using the control console." _Stein explains to him.

"I can Hotwire it, no problem." Jax states.

"_Then I'll turn on the console."_ Stein tells him.

"Wait, you wanna split up?" Jax asks him.

"_It's our most favorable odds. Let's kick some ass, Jefferson." _Stein says and they separate and run off to do their jobs. The Winter Soldier sees them and loads his gun and walks towards them.

Jax makes it to the controls and does what he needs to when a truck full of Nazis pull up and block Stein from vision.

"Grey, we got power." Jax tells him when the Nazis start shooting at him and he runs for cover.

-

Ray and Barry are still trying to stop Ultron and all their tries have failed. Ultron grabs Ray and sends him flying at Barry and they see Ultron heading back to destroy the facility.

-

Oliver is dodging the Nazis bullets and Norman's blasts. "Can someone deal with that guy?" Oliver asks when Gwen comes leaping up with a web attached to the ceiling and places it on Norman's back and it slingshots happens him into the ceiling. Wade keeps shooting his guns at the Nazis as they keep trying to kill him and all the bullets do is sting him, since he's can't be killed.

They're all pinned down as a machine gun comes in and starts rapidly firing everywhere and mostly focused on Wade.

"I'm pinned down!" Jax states as he can't get his part done.

Stein on the other hand is in the clear as none of the Nazis are around him and he sees the control panel from his location. He gets up and starts running towards the control panel as he didn't notice the Winter Soldier aiming at him.

"Stein!" MJ shouts seeing Bucky on his back and runs to help him.

The rest of the facility hears several gunshots and look in shock at what they see.

Stein gets up to see MJ towering over him with multiple gunshots in her chest and stomach.

"Oh dear." Stein says in shock as MJ falls to the floor and the Winter Soldier aims at Stein again when MJ webs his face mask and he walks off.

Stein ducks for cover as more people start shooting at them.

"MJ!" Sara shouts seeing her on the floor, bleeding out.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-


	4. The moment of truth

**War doesn't show who's right. Only who's left... **

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

MJ is on the floor bleeding out of the floor of the facility as the others are being held down by the machine gun.

"Mrs. Parker has been hit! We need needs to get her out of here!" Stein says when he tries to go help her when more Nazis come in and try shooting him.

"Where's Barry when you need him?" Sara asks as Wade finally reaches the machine gun and kills the men with his katanas.

-

Barry and Ray are chasing Ultron still as it seems he truly is indestructible.

"Just tying up some loose ends." Barry informs them.

"He's almost at the hanger." Ray states as he tries another blast and Ultron dodges it again.

"If we don't stop him, he's gonna blow up one only ticket home." Barry states.

-

"Not to mention all of us!" Gwen states as more Nazis come and start shooting at her and she webs the guns, causing some of them to either explode or stop working.

MJ is still laying on the floor and sees them all taking fire and sees she's the closest to the controls. She begins to get off her back and crawl towards the controls. Her strength seems to leave her every time she takes a step, so she shoots a web and uses it to pull her closer easier.

"MJ! Stay down!" Jax yells at her as she's in the middle of a war ground.

Everyone sees her crawling towards the controls as all of the Nazis are on top of the platform to stop them from reaching it. Norman sees her as she uses the web to pull herself to stand up. She reaches for the controls when a repulser blast comes in and hits her, leaving a huge hole in her side.

"Fall back!" Norman yells to his men when MJ powers the device, opening the breach, killing all the Nazis and Norman.

MJ sees she did it and drops to the floor.

"She opened the breach!" Gwen states.

"Let's go!" Sara shouts to them as they run to MJ to check on her.

"Hey, Michelle, we gotta go." Jax tells her as she tries to breath.

"Barry, the breach is open. Where are you?" Oliver asks.

-

They're still chasing Ultron.

"We got to take him out now." Barry tells Ray.

"I have an idea. Throw another lightning bolt at him." Ray suggests.

"We already tried that." Barry informs him.

"Just do it!" Ray says and Barry runs ahead and does so and Ray blasts his lightning with his powers and they create an explosion to short circuit Ultron, finally stopping him causing him to explode.

-

"Barry, we need you to hurry up. MJ's hurt." Sara states as she checks on the injuries.

"_I'm on my way._" He tells her and starts running as Ray is staying to destroy the facility himself.

Alex is checking MJ's injuries and they're not good. "She's alive, but she's in critical condition." She explains to them.

"All right, Gideon will fix her." Sara states.

"It's gonna be dangerous to move her. It's a miracle she's not dead now, she's got a hole in the side of her." Alex states.

"If we don't move her, she will become too critical to save." Stein states.

Gwen moves past all of them and uses her webbing to stop the bleeding. "That'll hold for now. But you're right, she needs help, I'll move her. Spiders gotta stick together." She states and picks up MJ.

"Thanks for your help." Oliver tells Wade.

"We're not done helping yet. Our enemies are still on your earth, Ollie." Wade states as they all begin to move towards the portal.

"Don't ever call me that." Oliver warns Wade.

"Give it time, I'll get through that crusty exterior." He states to them.

"Trust me, you really won't." Sara states to him.

"I was talking to you." Wade explains as they all walk through the portal followed by Barry.

-

S.T.A.R. labs, they're beginning the surgery again while General Venom is back to torturing Peter for the information. Felicity is forced to watch the surgery as Thawne gets a knife and is ready to cut Kara. "This next sound...metal through a bone. You should probably close your eyes." Thawne says as he puts on a mask and tries tearing through her skin and it's not working.

"What are you waiting for?" Oliver asks him. "Do it already."

"I'm trying. I'm trying but..." Thawne says as it's not working.

Suddenly, a human form grows off of Kara revealing Scott Lang, Ant-man as he grows and another figure appears, revealing Ray Palmer, A.T.O.M. as he blasts Thawne into the halls as the guard holding Felicity gets attacked by a third person, the Wasp.

Hope and Scott go to Kara and help her.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kara asks them.

Scott removes his mask and so does Hope and they see their faces. "Hi, I'm Scott, this is Hope. Ant-Man and the Wasp." Scott introduces them to the others.

"Ray?" Felicity asks, seeingAtom

"Hey guys. I gut your S.O.S. How was the wedding? I was on my way in when I ran into these guys." Ray explains.

"Okay, it's nice to have details, but we're looking for big picture. Who the hell are you?" Felicity asks again.

"We're from Earth-616. We were told by our wizard friend that Peter Parker, another friend, was in trouble." Scott explains. "So he told us to come here. So where is he?"

They then suddenly hear screams coming from the other side of the facility. "He's right now being tortured by his evil twin." Felicity explains to them.

"Okay, I'll get Peter, you get her out." Hope explains to Scott as she shrinks and disappears.

They help Kara up and they start leaving with Felicity leading the way.

"The rest of the Legends are here and we're busting everyone out." Ray explains.

"I know I'm late and am not familiar with a whole new world, but why are their Nazis all over this place?" Scott asks them.

"They're from Earth-X. They hate everyone." Felicity explains. "They wanna steak Kara's heart and they have this girl who can go invisible and can't be touched."

"Oh, no not her again." Scott moans.

"You foght someone like that before?" Felicity asks when she sees a Nazi coming up behind them. "Behind you!" She shouts and they turn to fight it when a tremor comes flying past and pushes him into the wall. They see a figure coming, revealing Daisy Johnson, Quake.

"Scott, you have Peter?" Daisy asks him.

-

In the speed labs, Venom is cutting Peter's hands with a knife to get him to talk. "You know, some people believe the bigger the weapon, the more pain it brings. But yet, when someone gets a splinter, they say it's completely painful. That's what I like to use." Peter-X explains why he's doing this and starts digging a bigger cut.

Peter is trying to hold out as long as he can but is getting harder by the second. His senses then go off and he sees Hope growing and kicking Venom hard across the face.

"You've got some explaining to do." Hope tells Peter as she helps him off the table. "Come on, Strange called us to get you some backup and he's getting us some more help." Hope explains to Peter the plan and they make their way out.

-Rodriguez

In the pipeline they're all getting restless when something comes through the speakers. "_Attention all prisoners: great news. The cavalry has arrived." _The voice of Nate Haywood comes through the speakers.

"About time." Rene states

"I knew I could count on you, pretty!" Mick tells his friend. "Did you bring beer?" He wonders.

"Or better yet, an army." Rene informs him when the doors open revealing Al MacKenzie, Mack, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nate. "Who needs an army when you've got a S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Mack asks him.

Upstairs, an army of Nazis is being taken down by Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch, as one tries getting away and is immediately stopped.

Oliver makes his way to Kara-X's bed and sees her and wakes her up. "We have a problem. I need you to wake up." He tells her when a rush of lightning comes in and shows Thawne.

"The Avengers have infiltrated the facility. The General is no longer safe here." Thawne states.

"I'm aware of that. Retreat to the Helicarrier and prepare for the invasion." Oliver commands.

"Without you?" Thawne asks.

"I'm staying. Supergirl is not leaving here alive."

"Do not make it personal. That's how the Avengers fight you. That's not a good idea." Thawne explains as Kara wakes up.

"Are you questioning your fuhrer's orders?" Kara asks him.

"Of course not." Thawne states and leaves.

"Stay here. Stay safe." Oliver tells her. "And I'll be back with her heart." He says and leaves.

In the halls, a breach opens and the team from Earth-X finally make it back.

"So this is Earth-1?" Wade asks seeing the halls. "It's cute." He comments.

"We need to find Kara and Peter." Alex states.

"Then we need to split up." Oliver states when they're nearly blasted by a shockwave. They look to see Daisy and Melinda May.

"Who the hell are you?!" Daisy asks when she sees MJ injured in Gwen's hands. "Oh my god." Daisy states and runs to her.

"Hey, MJ, can you hear me? What happened?" Daisy asks.

"We'll explain later. She needs treatment." Gwen explains.

"Fitz-Simmons are outside inside some Wave-something-or-another." May states and they leave.

-

In the basement, the team is brought together.

"_I've got Supergirl."_ Scott tells them

"Yeah, I've got Spider-Man and others." Hope states looking over the group.

"You're late." Mick states.

Dinah moans at his annoyance. "Ignore him. He's pissed because he's been stuck in a steel box." She explains.

"Actually, he's always that way." Amaya of the Legends explains as she and Captain America joins them.

"So, you're from Earth-1?" Caitlin asks them.

"Yeah, we came for Peter, didn't expect the Nazis." Mack states when they suddenly see Ghost appear.

"Oh, great. You." Hope complains.

"What the hell?" Zari asks.

-

Scott and Ray are still helping Felicity and Kara get through the facility. "How much further, Ray?" Felicity asks him.

"Waverider's on the roof." Ray explains as they keep moving.

"How do you two know each other?" Scott asks out of the blue.

"We used to date." Both Ray and Felicity say together.

"Great...awkward." Scott states.

"Oliver got the girl, I got a life of adventure on a time traveling spaceship." Ray explains.

"Not as fun when the rules of time travel kick in." Scott explains, remembering their battle to find the Infinity Stones, not knowing they have different rules. Arrow come flying in and take Scott and Ray down at once, Kara and Felicity turn to see Dark Archer.

"Step away from her." He tells Felicity.

"There's no way I'm doing that." Felicity informs him. "My grandparents didn't survive the holocaust so the world could be ruled by Nazis so if you want Kara, you got to go through me. And even if you do, you're not gonna win. Because we will not back down, we will keep fighting. So get the hell of of our earth while you still can."

"As final words go, those weren't bad." Oliver tells her as he raises a arrow to shoot her when it suddenly disappears before he could fire. Oliver looks confused when another gust of wind comes in and sends him flying across the room. Felicity is confused when she sees Yo-Yo coming around the corner with the arrow in her hand.

"How am I still fighting Nazis?" Elina asks herself and sees them. "Scott, get up." She tells him as he does so and so does Ray.

"Took your time, didn't you, Elina?" Scott asks her.

"This place is huge and there's only so many of us until Strange comes back with everyone." Elina defends when a flash of lightning takes Oliver and she tries running after him and he's too fast as she gets pulled back to her spot.

"I thought that guy was dead." Ray states seeing Thawne.

-

In the speed labs, they're all fighting off Ghost as she shoots at them. Steve throws his shield and it goes straight through her and bounces back to him. Peter tries his webs and they don't phase her. Mack uses his shotgun-axe and it doesn't work.

"This girl's like the Terminator." Dinah states while Peter and Cisco laughs at that. "Why are you laughing?" She asks him

"I just love a good pop culture reference in a moment of crisis. Also, That!" Cisco states as they see the team from Earth-X arrive to help and Peter notices that MJ isn't with them.

The team start shooting at Ghost and she keeps phasing though the blasts.

"I'm seriously hating this girl!" Hope states when a portal opens and Robbie Reyes, Ghost Rider steps out and whips his chain around Ghost and burns her.

"Dude with a flaming skull. I've seen it all." Cisco states.

"Nice to see you're okay, Peter." Mack says seeing Peter.

"Yeah, Okay, who's here?" Peter asks Mack.

"Most of the Avengers with a few of S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve explains to him.

"Wait, Where's MJ?" Peter asks and see their faces. Peter quickly runs out of the facility to meet up with the others.

-

Everyone makes it to the Waverider and take off.

Gwen and Daisy are bringing MJ into the medical wing when Peter catches up with them and sees her condition as the webbing starts dissolving.

"Her pressures dropping. We have to stanch the bleeding." Jemma states, seeing her.

"_Right away, dr. Simmons." _Gideon says and gets to work.

Peter looks at the information being displayed. "How bad is it, Jemma?" Peter asks his friend.

"It's pretty bad, I can't do this alone." Jemma explains as Caitlin comes in to help.

-

In the main room, everyone's waiting for news as the Earth-1 heroes meet the other heroes for the first time.

"This is one of the weirdest conditions I've been in. Can someone say something?" Scott asks them, hating the silence.

"So you're all heroes from Peter and MJ's earth?" Barry asks, seeing them.

"Steve Rodgers, Captain America." Steve says introducing himself. "The woman over there is Natasha, this is Scott, Wanda, Hope, the man over there is Clint, King T'Challa, Thor, Sam, and the big guy here is Bruce." Steve introduced the Avengers that are there. "There's more of us, Strange is getting them.

"I'm Daisy Johnson, Quake. These are my friends, Fitz, Mack, Yo-Yo, Deke, and Melinda May. I can create earthquakes, Yo-Yo can run anywhere but has to go back where she started and Deke is from a apocalyptic future. We're part of a government organization named S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy introduces them.

Oliver is standing next to Thor and sees his muscles and how tall he is and tries showing his chest out.

"Oliver, are you puffing out your chest?" Barry asks him.

"...yeah." Oliver states.

-

Caitlin and Jemma finish helping MJ as good as they can and leave and see Peter waiting for the news.

"Hey, How is she? Is there any improvement?" He asks the two.

"She actually might be getting worse, Peter." Jemma says, empathetically.

"I just can't believe there's nothing I can do." Peter says.

"Mechanically speaking, she shouldn't even be alive. If it weren't for her powers, she would be dead." Caitlin explains.

"Now I wish we didn't waste that TAHITI serum on me." Peter says, while his heart breaks.

"We have her on life support so far, but...there is no telling for how long it'll keep her alive." Caitlin says and watches as Peter gets up and leaves to break the news to everyone.

Peter reaches the other and Mayday sees him.

"Dad!" She yells and runs to hug him. "Strange explained to me what was happening, where's Mom?" She asks not seeing her and heard what happened on Earth-X.

Peter doesn't know how to say it but the look on his face must've explained it as the team looks at him sadly.

"She took a bigger hit than she could take, didn't she?" T'Challa asks.

"There saying it's not a matter of how but when." Peter states as a portal opens and Strange steps though with Carol.

"I had to call the Guardians through another portal. And I know what happened, Peter. I'm truly sorry." Strange tells his friend.

"You're saying there's nothing that can be done?" Scott asks, hoping there's something to be done. "Like a magic spell, what about that serum we used to save you?"

"That was the last of it." Peter tell him.

Oliver clears his throat and everyone looks his way. "Look, Powergirl's gonna go nuclear, and the Earth-Xers are still out there. We will do what we can to help Michelle, but we still need to stop them." Oliver tells them.

"He's right. We gotta stay focused." Peter says. "From what you guys said, they have their own Helicarrier, they're most likely gonna use it to destroy the city."

-

On the Hellcarrier, General Venom is trying to save Kara's life as best as he can.

"I'm sorry for being so weak." Kara tells them.

"_I've managed to stop the deterioration but without a transplant she'll be dead within an hour." _Karen tells them.

"Quiet!" Oliver commands and she shuts down.

"Don't listen to her, there's more strength in you than in this entire planet of lesser humans." Oliver states. "You know what you're doing?" Oliver asks Venom.

"I'll make a trade." He says and leaves and grabs something from inside the medical wing as a bargaining chip.

-

On the Waverider, they're trying to find the Hellcarrier.

"It's a big ship. You would think this futuristic tech would be able to find it." Deke states to them.

"Well, we've got a good idea on where it is. The data indicates it's somewhere in the vicinity of Central City." Zari explains.

"Which also indicates Powergirl isn't going to last long on this world." Wade states.

"Which means this world isn't long for this world." Curtus says, jokingly.

"Please doesn't." Oliver says.

"No, failure isn't an option." Peter says as he comes back dressed in the backup Iron-Spider Mayday brought. "Loosing isn't an option. We are going to win, or die trying! And we're gonna show these people you do not mess with the multiverse's mightiest heroes!" Peter tells them.

"Great speech." Frost tells him.

_"Sorry to interrupt, mr. Parker, but we're being hailed by a carrier." _Gideon tells them.

"Put them through." Peter commands, angrily.

They all come together as the hologram of General Venom appears.

"What do you want, Psycho Alien?" Daisy asks him.

"To offer a truce." Venom explains to them.

"In exchange for what?" Barry asks.

"We will return to our earth peacefully and other things if you meet my one demand. Supergirl leaves with us." Venom explains his demands.

"Not going to happen." Peter informs him.

"I would think twice, Parker. I heard what the Winter Soldier did to your wife." Peter-X states.

"Bucky?" Steve asks and Peter realized he never explains that to him.

"We have something from our earth. Something similar to what you call TAHITI." Peter-X explains and shows them the last vial of the stuff.

"So it's a life for a life situation." May states seeing his tactic.

"And since Kara's already an alien, it doesn't work on her." Carol clarifies to them.

"Without this, she will die. Are you willing to sacrifice the chance to save the love of your life, Peter?"

"I'm going to find you, and I _will_ kill you." Peter threaten him.

"You don't kill, Peter. You're too noble for that."

"Yeah, well, you killed my code when you shot my wife. Here's another difference between us. I don't sacrifice lives. I'll rip that serum from you myself." Peter states and shuts down the communication.

"We will not fail. MJ isn't dying in vein." Peter tells them all

"She protected one of mine. I'm gonna call it payback to kick their asses." Sara states.

"She saved Stein, it's time to save her." Jax agrees.

"We might not be able to save MJ, but we can protect the cause she fought for, and the family she left." Sam replies.

"I'm up to taking some Nazis down again." Steve tells them.

"Again?" Frost asks him.

"I fought in WWII." Steve tells her.

"Today we don't fight for one life. We fight for all of them." T'Challa informs them as he's ready to fight.

"Okay, here's how this goes. Steve, you get to the carrier with Daisy, see if you can find TAHITI. Frost, you're gonna take a team and get them there. If you run into Bucky, try to break him free. He's almost exactly like your Bucky, Steve. Do what you did last time to break him free. Carol, when the times right, ram that carrier like it's tinfoil." Peter tells them the plan. "The rest of us, protect the city."

"What are you gonna do?" Mick asks Peter.

"I'm gonna go kick my ass." Peter informs them and they all head out.

-

Outside, the Hellcarrier is shooting everything in sight. "Well turn this city into a mausoleum." Kara-X states as they continue to fire.

On the ground, Dark Archer and General Venom lead the charge with a small army of men as they start shooting people as they all run.

General Venom bites off the head of officers when his senses go off and he turns to see the Avengers, all of the Avengers. The multiverse have finally come together to fight an enemy. Most of them are walking towards them as Peter comes swinging in, Stark finally shows up and flies in. Strange flies down and activates his shields in his hands while Frost comes in on her ice slide. Carol, Firestorm and Kara come flying down. Even the Guardians of the Galaxy finally show up for the fight. They're all ready. Ready to fight for the multiverse. Fight for their homes. Fight for the fallen heroes.

"Kill them all." Dark Archer orders and they all charge at the heroes.

Nate takes this moment to steel up, Clint gets a arrow ready, Rocket pulls out a riffle and Groot trees up. Mayday gets her webs warmed up. Scott and Hope close their masks, Natasha pulls out her gun. Wade pulls out his katakana's, Bruce punches his fists together. They're all ready for war. They just need to be told. Bruce gets ready to smash anything he can. They watch as the Nazis come at them closer and Peter waits for the right moment.

"**Avengers...**!!" Peter yells and waits an extra second. "Assemble." Peter tells them and they all run at the Nazis. Carol sends a powerful blasts at them, Clint starts shooting them with arrows, Frost starts flying and taking them down. More Nazis start firing at pedestrians and Wildog goes in to save them and Mick and Jax light them up.

"Excuse me." Wade interjects. "You can't just go around roasting people."

"Why not?" Mick asks.

"It's more fun to watch their screaming as you slice them limb from limb." Wade explains to them and shoots one coming behind them. "That was because I was lazy."

Peter walks through them and takes a few down but is saving his strength for Venom. In the sky, the Milano comes flying past with Cisco and Quill at the wheels.

"This is just like Star Raiders on Atari except it's real." Cisco states.

"Basically. But it's a lot more fun." Quill says as they fly above the carrier.

"You ready, cap?" Quill asks the star spangled man with a plan.

"Get me over the carrier, I'll take it from there." Steve tells them as they open the doors and Steve leaps from the ship and falls towards the Hellcarrier, ready to stop the Nazis.

"Guys, package stripes has been delivered." Cisco informs them.

On the ground, they're all fighting off all the Nazis. Curtus throws a T-Sphere with Ant-Man on it and he launches himself at multiple Nazis and takes them down as Atom and Wasp helps him. Firestorm flies through the air and blasts at the groups of Nazis. Yo-Yo is running around, disarming the Nazis as Daisy blasts them with her powers. Natasha uses her guns and hand to hand skills to fight them as Barry and Thawne are fighting though the city.

Peter makes his way up to General Venom. "So, you came to die with the city." Venom states.

"No...I came here to avenge the woman I loved." Peter states and he and Venom begin to fight. Peter uses everything, including his metallic arms to fight him off. Oliver and Dark archer continue to fight.

On the Hellcarrier, Cap is fighting off all the Nazis when Powergirl comes out and starts shooting lasers at him and he uses his shield to deflect the hits. "Guys, I could use some help." Steve says to them as Kara flies up.

"Way ahead of you, veteran." Kara tells him as she flies close to the Hellcarrier.

"General, we've got inbound." One of the generals tell Kara-X.

"So Fire countermeasures." Kara-X states.

"We can't...it's outside our window." He explains and Kara-X sees Kara standing there.

"General. Care to step outside?" Kara asks as Kara-X flies out of the window and they begin to fight through the skies.

On the Milano, Quill is firing at the larger groups to not harm people. "Guys, Captain's gonna need some help." Cisco informs them seeing Steve struggling to get in with all the guns pointed at him.

"Were on our way." Frost says while holding Natasha and Amaya as they fly onto the Hellcarrier.

Frost and Amaya use their powers to help Steve with the Nazis as he throws his shield to take them down.

"That's for the assistance." Steve tells them.

"Don't go celebrating yet. We still gotta find TAHITI." Frost states.

They make into the halls of the Hellcarrier and they find the guard of the carrier. Winter Soldier.

"Go." Steve tells them.

"It's one guy, Steve." Amaya states.

"No, he's got this. Trust me." Natasha says and they run off to find the one thing that could save their friend.

"Bucky, I don't wanna hurt you." Steve pleads with him. "People are gonna die. And I can't let that happen. Please don't make me do this again." Steve asks his friend and Bucky charges at Steve. Steve throws his shield and Bucky dodges it and they start to fight for possibly the third time with them being on opposite sides.

In the medical wing, the team starts searching.

"Here's something, we don't know what we're looking for." Frost states.

_"It's a serum with the initials G.H.325."_ Simmons says through the comms, _"It has to be in there somewhere._"

"Okay, let's get to searching." Natasha says as they start searching through everything when something caught Amaya's eyes. She looks and sees something smashed on the floor. She picks up a piece of the glass and sees initials _"G.H._"

"Oh no." Amaya says, seeing they must've destroyed it when they didn't take the deal.

"You find something?" Frost asks her.

"It's not here. It's not anywhere." Amaya states and shows them the broken container.

"My god, no." Natasha states.

"We gotta get Steve and get out of here." Amaya says and they leave.

Steve and Bucky continue to fight as Bucky pulls out a knife and tries cutting Steve and he uses his shield to block the knife.

"Bucky, remember who you were." Steve tells his friend as he pulls out another gun and starts shooting Steve.

Steve runs in with his shield above his head and slams his shield into Bucky. "You broke free of their control once, you can do it again." Bucky tries ignoring him, but Steve can see he's trying to fight but he still needs a push to the right side. Bucky punches Steve and sends him flying, Bucky takes this moment to aim a gun at him when something punches him from behind. He gets up to see nothing but can sense someone is there.

"You ever hear of the shoulder touch?" Someone asked and the last thing he saw was a person wearing a black and red General Venom suit and gets knocked out and feels electricity flowing though him as he breaks out of HYDRA's control.

"You think that did it?" Miles asks Steve.

"Let's see." Steve says and looks at his friend.

"Buck? Do you remember me?" Steve asks him as Bucky looks up and sees Steve.

"Steve?" Bucky asks and Steve is relieved to have his friend back.

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky says as Miles and him help him up since they shattered his nerve system with that shock.

"I thought you were dead." Steve states and they make their way out.

-

Outside, Kara and Powergirl are fighting through the air punching and throwing when a blast throws Powergirl off and she looks to see Captain Marvel flying up at them.

On the ground, Barry and Thawne continue to fight throughout their city. Oliver and Dark Archer are fighting. Peter and Venom are fighting.

Peter activated his sonic setting and blasts Venom and sends them screaming. Dinah give him a hand and uses her sonic scream on venom causing them to separate for a blimp second. Peter-X webs Dinah's mouth to stop the scream and grabs Peter by the neck.

"I told you...I always win." Peter-X informs him as Peter tries saying something through the grip on his neck.

"What's that? Something in your throat?" Peter-X taunts his doppelgänger wondering what his final words are.

"Activate...Instant Kill!" Peter says as his suit activates Kill mode and his metallic arms come to life and all stab Peter-X in the chest. Peter-X falls to the ground trying to reach for the Symbiote to heal him when Dinah goes back to screaming and Daisy uses her powers on it, killing it.

The Milano is flying and they're waiting for the word to blow it. _"We're in the clear. Blow it." _Frost tells them and Quill releases everything as Carol takes some time away from the fight with Powergirl to destroy the deadly machine.

As it starts falling towards the ground, Strange starts opening a portal to send it somewhere it won't hurt anyone.

Barry finally has a pin on Thawne, stopping him while vibrating his hand.

"Go on! End it!" Thawne tells him. "What's stopping you?" Thawne asks as Barry puts his hand down. "That's right, Barry Allen is above killing. Isn't that right?" Thawne asks him.

"Get out of here." Barry tells Thawne as he walks away and looks back to Barry.

"See you next _Crisis,_ Flash." Thawne warns him and speeds off to who knows where.

In the sky, Powergirl is starting to go nuclear.

"_I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels from Powergirl, Peter." _Karen warns Peter.

"Guys, Powergirl's about to go supernova on earth!" Peter warns them.

"What can we do?" Sam asks as he shoots more Nazis and uses his wings as a shield.

"Carol, Powergirl is about to have a meltdown. Can you survive a nuclear explosion?"

"_I'm ashamed you had to ask me that._" Carol replies.

"Well, then take her up. Up. And way." Peter tells Marvel and she flies as fast as she can up to her and flies with her in her hands into the outer earth atmosphere and explodes.

Dark Archer sees the explosion and screams. "No!!" He yells and Oliver takes this opportunity to get ready for him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Oliver-X states and is about to when a arrow comes flying into his chest, killing him.

As for the rest of the Nazis, the rest of the team is finishing them off with the help of Bucky as Carol flies back down and helps finish the last of them off.

They all come ack together and look at what they accomplished. "We did it!" Miles shouts and hugs the nearest person, that being Mick and he isn't liking the contact.

Frost and Amaya come in and see Peter. "Did you guys find it?" Peter asks and sees their faces and knew what they meant.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	5. One last time

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Back on the Waverider, Peter and Mayday are going to say goodbye to MJ before it's too late. The others are giving them space waiting in the main room of the ship.

"I did this." Bucky says to them all.

"It wasn't your fault, Bucky. Peter doesn't blame you." Steve states to him.

"I'm still confused, you both are at least 100 years old and yet you don't look a day over 40." Jax states looking at the two of them.

"I just wish there was something I could do." Bucky replies.

In the medical wing, MJ is laying there and could go at any moment.

"I'm sorry, MJ. I should've been there." Peter says as he starts crying as seeing her dying.

"I should've been here." Mayday states.

"There's nothing you could've done." Peter tells her. "MJ, you were there for me when I had nothing. I didn't deserve you. Maybe if I never told you what I did in that bridge in London, we wouldn't be here."

"Then what about me?" Mayday asks. "If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have me." She explains to her father. "You Guys were so much in love, I learnt what love meant before I was born. The feeling was always mutual between the two of you. Sometimes I would think you were psychically linked somehow." Mayday says laughing as tears run down her face.

"All those years ago, you said I couldn't rest without knowing everyone I loved were safe. Well, now you can rest, MJ...Goodbye." Peter says, chocking halfway through it as her heartbeat flatlines.

-

In the main room, Bucky suddenly feels something in his side strap and opens it to what he thought was another gun, was some sort of container with something written on the side. _"G.H.327"_

_"This is what they're after, soldier. Don't let them have it." _General Venom's voice fills his mind as he realizes he can still fix this. He quickly stands up and runs for the medical wing.

"Bucky, where you going?" Bruce asks.

Bucky doesn't stop as he runs and sees she's flatlined but knew this could fix her. He quickly puts it in a syringe and puts it into her and Peter and Mayday just notice him.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks him.

"Fixing my mistakes." Bucky states as the serum starts doing its work and they watch as she starts having a pulse again and she gasps awake and she starts to see where she is.

_"It would appear Mrs. Parker's returning to normal." _Gideon informs them and Peter knows in a good 5 minutes or so, she'll be perfectly fine again.

-

After they got everything sorted with MJ again, they had to send Wade and Gwen back to their worlds.

"Thank you both. This world owes you a lot." Barry tells them.

"Well, punching Nazis is our hobby." Gwen jokes.

"Okay, are the jokes a spider thing or a hero thing?" Strange questions, hating the spiderverse he seemed interlinked with.

"Well, if you ever need our help, you know who to call." Steve says.

"What about you, Bucky?" Wade asks him.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go with them. Make up for some things." Bucky tells them.

"Nice to have you back, Terminator." Sam says, since he also missed Bucky ever since he sacrificed himself for the soul stone years ago.

"Okay, let's get them home." Strange states and opens a portal back to Earth-X.

"See you around, Avengers." Gwen tells them and they walk through the portal.

-

MJ and Peter are just taking a stroll with Barry and Caitlin, taking things easy after everything and Peter is looking at the article Iris wrote about them.

"So I think this makes you official Avengers." Peter says as he shows them

"I mean, you were dead. How could it have brought you back and healed everything?" Caitlin asks MJ.

"What can I say, it's what we do. Protecting the earth, avenge those we can't protect." MJ explains.

"So, you gonna tell Peter?" Caitlin asks her. "You know, what we discovered."

"I'm still confused on how it's possible. I lost so much blood, it shouldn't be possible." MJ replies, still surprised she's pregnant with Peter's second child.

"It would seem that whatever the serum did, it protected the kid." Caitlin states.

"I just assumed it was a hangover, but it would seem our bodies really do burn through alcohol like it's nothing." MJ states and is getting a little worried for the kid as they see Jax and Stein approaching them.

"Well, look who it is. My favorite burning man knockoff." Peter quips.

"Well, not anymore." Jax states and shows the bottle that heald their serum to escape Firestorm.

"You guys did it?" Caitlin asks in shock to see they actually got rid of their powers.

"Yeah, I was on my way home, and we just happened to spot you and wanted to thank you, my dear." Stein explains looking towards MJ. "If you haven't saved me, I couldn't died."

"Well, it's part of the hero's job, isn't it?" MJ asks them.

"Yeah, you've been married to me for too long." Peter informs them and they laugh at the comment.

"I said my peace, I am going to tell the news to my wife and daughter." Stein says and quickly gives them a hug and leaves.

"Well, I've gotta learn what I'm going to do without a Firestorm on the Legends." Jax says as he points to the Waverider waiting for him.

"You know, with you being an engineer, you are always welcome at Parker Industries." Peter offered him and sees him thinking of it.

"I'll keep you posted." Jax says as he leaves to the Waverider.

"Well, thanks for inviting us to your wedding, guys. Sorry it turned out the way it did." MJ says liking towards the second couple.

"Oh, I don't know. I got the chance to save the multiverse with the man I love, and it was truly memorable." Caitlin states to them while Barry laughs at that.

"Hey, it'll be a fun story to tell your kids one day." Peter mocks and they blush under the idea of kids. "And we will be sure to come back for the do-over."

"Ah, actually, Cait And I talked about it and...were just gonna get a justice of the peace and get it done, less of a chance for someone to be shot." Barry informs them.

"I mean, we already had the ceremony. All we need to do is exchange vows and the rings." Caitlin says.

"Well, you know anyone? Maybe we can stick around for that part at least." Peter states. "I mean, we've got nowhere to be while Strange is sending everyone through the portal back home."

"Yeah, and that portal to send the evil Helicarrier wherever drained him out." MJ informs them.

"Wait, didn't you say you knew a king?" Barry asks Peter.

"King T'Challa. You met him earlier, tall, handsome man with the cat suit." Peter replies. "And I'm sure that we would need to be in the city limits of Wakanda, or the same universe at least, for it to be official." He explains to them.

"And we definitely want it to be official." Caitlin replies.

"You know, I did get into a conversation with Felicity, and you said I wouldn't meet someone more talkative than me." Peter states looking at MJ, remembering their conversation at the rehearsal dinner. "They know a guy who's ordained." Peter explains.

-

Arrow cave, Diggle isn't doing anything when a flash of lightning comes in and takes him away.

-

Barry quickly comes back with Diggle and he's confused when he suddenly sees where he is and who's there.

"It's a good thing I didn't vomit, right?" Diggle jokes and Barry and Caitlin are the only two who get it and laughs when Diggle suddenly turns around and does exactly that.

"Darn, enhanced senses." Peter states as he and MJ turn around and hold their noses to block the smell.

"You okay?" Caitlin asks him as Diggle seems to be done and he looks back to Barry.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Diggle states, annoyed.

"Sorry." Barry apologizes to his friend.

"So what's up?" Diggle asks them.

"I was told by a friend of yours you got ordained to marry your brother and his wife, right?" Peter asks him.

"Yeah. And who are you?" Diggle asks and they're realizes they were never introduced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Peter Parker, this is my wife, Michelle." Peter says, introducing them to him.

"John Diggle." He replies while shaking their hands.

"Well, we were hoping you could give us the same treatment." Caitlin explains to him.

"Wow, really? I'm honored." Diggle responds. "Does that make you two maid of honor and best man?" Diggle asks Peter and MJ.

"Honored would be correct." Peter says and they all get into their position.

"Did you guys write vows or you just want the boiler plate?" Diggle asks and Peter looks to Barry to see if he knows what to say.

"Yeah, I..wrote my own." Caitlin says as she takes out a sheet of paper and MJ sees it.

"I tried writing mine. But then I had help realizing I didn't need to. I just need to speak my heart, right?" Barry asks Peter and he gives him a pat on the back.

"Okay...Caitlin, my entire life has been marked by two events that changed my life forever. The first one was the day my mother was murdered by the impossible. The second, being the day I woke up from my coma and met you. Then I learnt to believe in the impossible. But what I never saw as a possibly is me ending up with someone like you, Caitlin Snow. I started to like you every since that night we went on that sorta-date and you got drunk and got me to sing karaoke with you. And no matter how many challenges we've faced, I always knew I would have you there by my side. You've always been there for me. First as a doctor, then as a partner, even a friend, and now as the love of my life. You're my home, Caitlin. With you, I feel like I don't need to carry the weight of my life alone. That's one thing I hope will never change."

Peter quickly wipes away some stray tears rolling down his face. "That was your heart? It sounded like your soul." Peter comments on his speech causing them all to laugh.

"Caitlin, your turn." Diggle says and Caitlin gets ready.

"When I was a child I lost my father, my mother became distant from me, then I lost Ronnie. I even lost myself for a while with Killer Frost and Savitar. I thought that everyone I cared about would be destined to leave me. But, Barry, if this past few days have taught me anything, it's that I know you and I will always find our way back to each other. Getting to know you these past few years have been some of the best few years of my life. Fighting armies, saving the city, keeping people safe, making friends across the multiverse." Caitlin states looking to Peter and MJ. "I once told you I needed to find someone new to be crazy about, and I was hoping you would get the hint back then, but it seemed you didn't. Then I said we were quite the pair, and you agreed. And like you said, after the karaoke night, as much as I can't remember most of what happened...I knew you stayed with me that night because I asked you to. With you by my side, I always felt safe and protected. The Flash might be the hero of Central City, but Barry Allen is the man who saved me from myself. And I will be happy...excited...and kinda scared, but also honored to be by your side forever."

This time it was both Peter and MJ who were tearing up at that speech.

"Wonderful." Diggle says happy at their words. "Bartholomew Henry Allen and Caitlin Elizabeth Snow...I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please, kiss your bride." He tells Barry and he does so gladly. Diggle walks over to Peter and MJ while they keep kissing.

"So, where are you from?" Diggle asks Peter.

"Earth-616." Peter explains and Diggle looks confused for a second.

"Multiverse is a real thing, isn't it?" Diggle asks him.

"Big time." MJ states.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	6. A new Crisis is coming

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Meanwhile in Nueva York, Earth 2099...

Screens of the multiverse appear as a holographic Gideon watches as a figure comes up behind her.

"You're seriously late." Gideon tells the figure as he walks closer to her.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be everywhere at once." The figure states, he comes into the light a little revealing a blue skintight suit with spikes sticking off the side of his sleeves.

"A little text would've been appreciated." Gideon says back as she review the footage taken from Earth-X, 616, and 1.

"I was gone for less than two hours. What happened?"

"Okay, I know what it looks like. But here's the good news. The Earth-Xers were stopped. Thanks to the multiverse heroes. They had a bit of a scare with loosing one of their friends, but it all worked out."

"It's a great story, but did you finish the goober?" The figure asks as a watch comes out of the floor and he grabs it.

"It's not a goober, you know it's a gizmo."

"Do you always have to call me out? It's just really frustrating and bums me out."

"Look, Miguel, you know how difficult it was to scratch this together after the Monitor destroyed our world?" Gideon asks as Miguel places the watch on. "Besides it's just a prototype. All we can do is send a signal out, we can't breach to theses worlds." Gideon warns him.

"I know, okay? Now...let's call some backup." Miguel states as he messes with the watch.

"So, who do we contact first?"

"Let's start at the team that brought them together. Get me into contact with Earth-616."

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**_Coming soon...Whatelseworlds?_**


	7. Sequel

A year after Earh-x

https//s/13436099/1/Whatelseworld


End file.
